Saved By Love
by AZCatmom
Summary: Since age 3 he has known nothing but degradation and abuse...Can he be saved by the love of a rescuer?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first effort, so any and all input will be greatly appreciated. This is AU (obviously). Warnings for non-explicit non-con and child abuse, and violence.

I do not own Criminal Minds nor any of the characters. I wish!

The boy was tired. And thirsty-so thirsty. When was the last time THE MAN had given him water? Two days at least, and longer still since he'd seen food. "But, boy was good" he thought, "Boy did all the blue man asked. Why hasn't HE come?" The pain he was accustomed to, and the blood. But usually there was water after "entertaining" one of HIS guests. Usually he was untied and allowed to curl up on the ragged blanket in the corner, at the furthest reach of the chain attached to the collar on his neck. The sun shining through the window high on the wall had traveled all across the floor and disappeared since the blue man was here….and still no-one had come. The boy closed his eyes and tried to find the darkness, the only escape from his thirst and aching limbs.

The door at the top of the stairs slammed open, as did the boy's eyes, his terrified gaze fixed on the column of large, uniformed men in bullet-proof vests streaming down the stairs, shining flashlights around the dank, dark basement. The first three men walked past him, closely examining the space before calling "Clear!" The fourth and fifth slowly approached him, speaking soft reassuring phrases. The boy felt the ropes holding his knees to the bedframe fall away, followed by those holding his hands to the headboard, and sat up as swiftly as he was able, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping both arms around his legs.

"Hotch, there's nobody else down here" one of the first three declared, with obvious frustration, "where is she!" "Look for hidden spaces-knock against the walls for empty spots" advised the tall dark haired man standing next to the boy, "Morgan, help them" he directed the dark skinned man with him. The black haired man kneeled down next to the trembling child and gently addressed him. "My name is Aaron, I'm with the FBI, and I am not going to hurt you. You're safe now. We're here to help you, OK buddy? Just relax. You're safe." Turning his head to the side, he called for a bolt cutter, water, and a blanket. One of the first three trotted up the stairs and returned with the requested items as Aaron continued to speak softly to the boy.

Seeing the bottle of water, the boy scrambled from the blood-stained mattress and over to a battered, dirty bowl on the floor, the chain attached to the collar on his neck rattling loudly. He looked expectantly to the black haired man, then a shadow crossed his face, replaced by a look of acceptance. Hotch walked over to the boy, who promptly reached up and began to pull down his zipper. "No! What are you doing!" the man exclaimed, and the boy cowered, covering his head protectively with his arms. Realizing his mistake, Hotch knelt next to the boy, covering his naked form with the blanket, and soothed "It's OK, I'm not mad at you. I'm not going to hurt you. You don't have to do that anymore, OK? This water is for you and you don't have to do anything for it, not anymore, OK?" The boy looked up at him hesitantly, fear still shining in his eyes. Hotch opened the bottle of water and tried to hand it to the boy, who gazed at him in obvious confusion then held up the bowl. Realizing the obvious, Hotch reached out for the boy's right hand and wrapped it around the bottle. "You are a human being, not an animal. You don't drink from a bowl. Drink from the bottle. Bring the top to your mouth (he gestured how) and pour a little water into your mouth then swallow" Aaron instructed.

The boy hesitantly followed instructions, then grinned happily with his success. While the boy drank down half the bottle, Hotch took the bolt cutters to the lock on the boy's collar and released him. Gratitude shown from the boy's eyes, as he gazed at Hotch, then he scampered across the room, dragging his left leg behind him. He began pushing against a heavy looking chest of drawers and called out "Erh-run…help lady!" Hotch immediately joined him and added his effort, asking "you know where the lady is?" "Yes-under!" exclaimed the boy. As soon as the chest was pushed out of the way, the boy knelt and pulled up the rug covering the floor. A small ring was visible in the floor and the boy pulled upward with all his might. Adding his strength, Hotch watched as a portion of the floorboards swung upward, revealing a crawlspace beneath the floor containing a semi-conscious naked woman littered with bruises and cuts. The boy moved forward and removed the blanket from around his shoulders, draping it around the woman, and tried to hand her the remaining half bottle of water. "It's OK," murmured Hotch, "you keep that water, we have more for her" as he wrapped his windbreaker around the boy, unbelievably touched that the obviously cold and dehydrated boy would share his water and warmth with another victim. "You finish that, ok?" The boy nodded, uncertainly, until he saw one of the men coming down the stairs with more water and blankets. Then he limped over to a dirty pile of blanket on the floor, curled up and finished off the water.

"You know my name buddy, what's yours?" asked Aaron, moving over toward the boy's "nest" as the other man tended to the woman they had been searching for. "Boy" he promptly replied. "What did they call you before you came here?" he re-phrased. After a moment of thought, searching his memories, the boy replied "Spencer. Spencer Reid."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank-you for all the reviews, follows and favorites-I am honored you enjoy my story. I'm new at this, so any and all input is welcome. ENJOY!

Warnings for implied child abuse and one violent scene.

Chapter 2

Hotch knelt down by the child, encouraged by their growing rapport. "Nice to meet you Spencer" he said with a gentle smile. "How long have you been down here?" The boy shrugged his thin shoulders and shook his head. "Do you remember how old you were when you first came here?" Hotch questioned. This time Spencer wrinkled his brow for a moment, deep in thought, then responded "THE MAN took Spencer from Mommy at 3 years, 2 months and 11 days." Hiding his surprise at the detail of the answer, Hotch pushed a bit further, "And where did Mommy and Spencer live?" "Mommy and Daddy's house" was the reply. Sensing Hotch's disappointment with his answer, he volunteered "It took to count 2,523 to come to THE MAN's house." "How clever of you to count!" Hotch praised, not really believing it...after all, a 3 year old could hardly have been able to count to such a number. He helped the small, rail thin child put his arms in the sleeves of the FBI windbreaker, noting the network of scars and bruises marring the boy's ivory skin, and rolled them up until his hands peeked forth. "There, that's better," he smiled, "now rest here for a bit while I call a friend to help find your mommy, OK?" The boy gave a ghost of a smile back and nodded, cuddling into the jacket that hung nearly to his ankles and dropping his head, hiding his bruised face behind a curtain of light brown tangles.

Hotch pulled out his phone as he stood and stepped away, hitting speed dial. "Office of omniscience, how can I dazzle you?" came the perky voice of the BAU's technical analyst. "Garcia, we found Miranda Peterson, alive. The ambulance is on its way but we don't have the name of the Hospital yet. Please have JJ notify the family, but tell her I want this kept out of the press. Things have become…complicated. We found a young boy as well, he looks to be about 4 or 5 years old. The name is Spencer Reid and I'm assuming he's local. Check the Nevada missings back at least 2 years and get back to me as soon as possible" Hotch instructed. "Aye-Aye Mon Capitan" Garcia chirped as she clicked off, fingers already flying over keys.

He turned back towards the boy to find the piled blanket empty. A quick survey of the room showed Spencer in front of a pile of boxes further down the wall, struggling to remove a pull top from a small can. Striding over to investigate, Hotch soon realized it was a can of dog food. Not wanting to frighten the child he slowed his pace and quietly asked "Is this what the man gives you to eat?" Despite Hotch's caution, Spencer jumped and dropped the can with a fearful/guilty look on his face, scrambling back to his blanket nest and sitting with his legs to his chest and face hidden against his knees, shaking. "It's ok, you're not in trouble. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. I'm not mad." Hotch soothed as he slowly sat cross legged next to the frightened boy, reaching out to gently stroke the child's head. Spencer shied away at first, then found himself leaning in to the gentle touch, feeling much calmer. He raised his head to gaze shyly at the kind face of his rescuer, whispering "Hungry" before lowering it again.

Knowing he couldn't let the boy eat anything until after he was treated at the hospital, in case surgery was needed, Hotch gently explained that dog food wasn't for little boys, but after he saw a doctor to make him feel better he would be given real food at the hospital. Searching his memory to validate what he was hearing, the child remembered bright yellow/orange food that tasted good before the brown smelly stuff HE gave him. "Macncheez?" he asked hopefully? "Sure Buddy" Hotch smiled. "Ok" Spencer sighed, and leaned against the man next to him as fatigue overwhelmed him.

The door at the top of the stairs slammed open yet again, gathering everyone's attention in an instant. The boy jumped and clutched at Hotch, both hands entwining his arm. Stalking down the stairs was a tall, broad-shouldered, red haired main dressed in business attire…and pointing a large gun straight at Spencer. "Come here Boy!" he thundered, "Now!" A look of absolute terror on his face, the trembling child slowly began to rise from his blanket, tears tracking down his cheeks. "Almost" he thought, "Almost safe". "No!" cried Aaron, as he placed himself in front of the boy, aiming his own weapon square on the redhead's chest. "FBI! Scott McCormick, drop your weapon! You are under arrest for kidnapping, human trafficking, and the murder of Joan Bradford. Put your weapon on the floor and raise your hands above your head! NOW!" "FBI? You think that gives you the right to break into MY home and lay hands on MY property?!" McCormick ranted, a mad gleam in his blue eyes. "Hardly! You can have the bitch, I don't care, but you are not keeping my Boy from me. I paid good money for him and he is MINE! BOY! Come here now! Don't you dare disobey me!" Hotch held out his arm to keep the child behind him and countered "Drop your weapon now, or I WILL shoot! Spencer will be returned to his parents and you will be spending the rest of your life behind bars. Now, drop the weapon!" "Returned to his parents? Who do you think sold him to me?" McCormick snorted. "Lie! Him Lie!" spat Spencer, coming around Hotch, dripping with fury. McCormick took aim….and the room erupted in gunfire as Hotch shoved the boy behind him once again. The redhead came tumbling down the stairs, bleeding from at least 7 gunshot wounds, and lay still at the bottom, sightless blue eyes staring upward. Morgan stepped forward, took the man's wrist and confirmed "He's dead".

"Is everyone OK? Is anyone hurt?" called Hotch, surveying the assorted police, SWAT, and BAU members present. All verbalized a lack of injury and he turned his attention to the hysterically crying boy curled into the fetal position on the floor behind him. Dropping down to his knees, Hotch gathered him into his arms and chanted "It's ok, it's all over now. He's dead and he can't hurt you anymore," over and over as he gently rocked him. Sniffling and wiping at his eyes with both hands, the still shaking child asked "Dead forever?" At his rescuer's confirming nod he uncurled and struggled to his feet, then limped slowly toward the body sprawled at the foot of the stairs. Officer Grant moving to intercept, saying "No honey, you don't need to see this" was stopped by Morgan, who explained "Yes he does. He needs to know that this monster won't be coming back for him." Spencer stood gazing at the still body then cautiously leaned over and picked up an arm, letting it drop. He then moved to McCormick's face, his back to the others, and a familiar sound was heard as a small yellow puddle gathered beneath the dead man's head. With a look of satisfaction the boy returned to a stunned Hotch, sitting by his feet and leaning against his legs, eyes drooping.

"Did he just…."trailed off Hotch, fighting to control the smirk that wanted to grace his features. "Uh, yes" chuckled Morgan, turning to try and regain his composure. As the others present struggled to maintain professionalism, with varying degrees of success, the first set of paramedics arrived on the scene and were directed to the woman, who had once again lost consciousness. As they worked to stabilize her for transport, Hotch leaned down and picked up the tired child, who sighed and snuggled into his shoulder, feeling safe for the first time he could remember.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. A big thank-you to SuperGuardianNinja for the formatting advice-I'll try to remember what you said.**

**Warnings for implied non-con and child abuse, and mild violence**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the recognizable characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while and will put them back when I'm finished with them. **_

Chapter 3

Hearing the change in Spencer's breathing as he dropped into slumber, Hotch moved slowly to the bed then shook out a blanket over the bare mattress to cover the filth and layers of dried blood. Gently laying the boy on the blanket he covered the child with another and gestured to Morgan to join him at the opposite side of the room.

"We cleared the main house before coming down here, and there is no way McCormick got past Prentiss and Rossi outside. Where the hell did that S.O.B. come from?" snapped an angry Morgan.

"That is what I want to know" Hotch responded thoughtfully, pacing in a small circle. "All right, what does where we found Miranda tell us? He uses hidden spaces. We need to go back over this place with a fine tooth comb. Find where he was hiding. Make sure there is no-one else in the walls or floors. Then we profile the house, discover who McCormick had dealings with. There are 4 victims still unaccounted for and some one knows where those women are."

"What about the kid? He knew about one-do you think any of the others were brought down here?" questioned Morgan as he knelt by the exposed opening in the floor and began systematically checking for additional hollowed out areas.

"It's possible. I'll talk to him after he's rested a bit; meanwhile I want Prentiss to ride in with Miranda in case she comes to. She and Irene Johnson were taken together, and there's always a chance she was held with one or both of the others at some time. Tell Rossi to start on searching the main floor-let SWAT watch the exterior-and I want you to start checking down here. I suspect we've just found the tip of the iceberg here and there's no telling what could be in some of these boxes…" Hotch was interrupted by the ringing of his cell. "Hotchner" he answered.

"Garcia here bossman. I have the 4-1-1 on your mystery boy, and sir it is sad, so very very sad. And horrifying actually, considering how things ended up. And"

"Garcia!" Hotch chided.

"Sorry sir. One Spencer Reid, only child of Diana and William Reid, was reported missing by his mother 3 years and 7 months ago. Only nobody believed her on account that her husband William claimed that their son died at birth and that Diana was imagining he was still alive on account of her schizophrenia. So nobody ever even looked for him! Then, when she kept insisting her 3 year old son was alive and missing she was involuntarily admitted to Bennington Sanitarium for 3 day evaluation. She then totally lost it and started claiming the government stole her son, and she is still there! Then that scumbag William divorced Diana, sold the house, and married the secretary at his law firm. He married the secretary-I mean how stereotypical is that? Anyway what is really interesting is that Scott McCormick has the law firm that William Reid works for on retainer for his import/export business and according to the records, that business is run from the very house you are standing in." concluded the computer diva breathlessly.

"3 years 7 months ago? Are you sure it's the same boy? This child is maybe 4 or 5." questioned Hotch.

"Well there are no photographs-Diana claims the government stole them-but I am sending a drawing Diana submitted to the police when she made the initial report. You should have it…..now."

"Garcia, it looks just like him" exclaimed a surprised Hotch, "Good work. Get me everything you can find on William Reid and his movements over the past 4 years. Also whatever is out there on this import/export company."

"I'll be able to tell you what kind of toothpaste he uses by the time I'm done with him! Garcia out."

A slight smile quirking his lips, Hotch was replacing his phone in a pocket when a shrill scream split the relative quiet of the basement.

"EHHRRRRUN! EHHRRRUN!"

Whipping around toward the bed on which he had left Spencer sleeping, Hotch was shocked to see a light blue uniformed paramedic kneeling over the boy and holding a hand over the child's mouth, hissing "SHhhh".

As Hotch flew toward the bed, the paramedic jerked his hand back with a curse when Spencer sank his teeth in as hard as he could, then scrambled backward until he reached the headboard.. Hotch reached the man just as he began to swing his other hand at the boy, catching the fist and twisting the arm behind the man's back none too gently. "What do you think you are doing!" demanded Hotch, patented death glare turned on the man full strength as he shoved him back off the bed.

"He bit me!" the paramedic tried to defend, wilting under Hotch's gaze

"Him the blue man! Eh-run, tell him go away! Him hurt Spencer!" the boy cried.

"Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you" soothed Hotch.

"No, him hit Spencer, him bite Spencer!" he insisted, then raised the bottom of the windbreaker and pointed to a fresh, ugly looking bite mark on his inner left thigh, then toward the bruises on his face.

The man whirled and ran-right into the solid chest of Derek Morgan, who slammed him into the wall and snapped handcuffs around the paramedic's wrists. Morgan shoved the man into the grasp of 2 officers who had come to assist, snarling "Get this piece of shit out of here! Just make sure his teeth stay intact until they make a bite mold."

Spencer sat trembling on the bed, legs pulled up to chest, arms clasped around them, rocking back and forth as he gazed fearfully at the 2nd paramedic who was calling in to headquarters. Hotch sat and drew the child into his lap, rocking gently and whispering reassurances.

The paramedic turned to Hotch and explained "I can't run with just myself, but they're sending another bus with 2 women-that should be easier for the little guy. It'll be here in about 10 minutes." The paramedic looked regretfully at the frightened boy and shook his head, then climbed the stairs on out.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the delay in posting…I will try to give at least 2 chapters this weekend. Warnings for inferences of non-con and child abuse and violence in one scene.**

**Criminal Minds and all characters are the sole property of CBS television. I make no profit from this.**

Chapter 4

Spencer had calmed completely by the time the ambulance arrived, and was sitting quietly in Hotch's lap, leaning against his chest, eyes wide open and thumb firmly in mouth. He was determined to show his rescuer that he was brave, not some crybaby. That resolve wavered a bit as the 2 female paramedics approached him but firmed again once Spencer reminded himself that no lady had ever hurt him. In fact, he realized that ladies got hurt down here too-he should warn them! Spencer gathered his courage as the first woman knelt by the bed to be at his eyelevel and greeted him "Hello Little Man. I'm Angie, and I'm here to help you feel better, OK?"

"Run Angie! Not safe here for pretty ladies! Ladies hurt!" Spencer whispered urgently.

"Don't be scared honey, the bad guy is dead. He can't hurt anybody anymore." Angie replied in a gentle tone. "Now let's get you out of this old basement, OK?"

"Ok, but hurry! Him dead, yes, but Him not only bad man. Bad mans hurt the ladies."

"Spencer, how many ladies have been brought down here? How many different ladies have you seen?" inquired Hotch.

"27 ladies since first came here. 26 stayed 3 days then went away." Spencer promptly replied.

"What about the other lady", asked Hotch, dreading the answer. "Her under green trunk there" responded the child, pointing to the far left corner of the room. "Her dead."

Hotch gestured to Morgan to check out that corner and returned his attention to the boy in his lap. "How many bad men have come down here? Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you, we just want to find them and lock them up in jail so they can't hurt anyone anymore."

"THE Man, blue man, Bill, angry man, lollipop man, Grandpa come hurt Spencer; THE Man, red hair man, long hair man come hurt ladies. Don't wanna talk no more," and the boy replaced the thumb in his mouth and turned his face into his protector's chest.

"That's ok Buddy, you did really good, just rest now, OK?" soothed Hotch, who turned to the paramedics to ask "Would you like me to just carry him out to the bus? Let's get him out of here before hooking anything up."

At their agreement, Hotch warned Spencer before gently picking him up and carrying him up the stairs, through the back of the house and out into the crisp desert night air. "Wow" the boy exclaimed, seeing the star spangled sky for the first time he could remember. "Cool, huh?" responded an amused Hotch. "Uh-huh" agreed the awed child, as he looked around him at the world outside of the basement for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Things went rapidly downhill, however, when the little group reached the ambulance and Hotch attempted to set the boy down on the gurney. He tightly grabbed hold of Hotch's neck screaming "No! Don't leave Spencer! No! No go!" while Hotch tried to assure him that he wasn't leaving the boy, he would go with him. Spencer was basically at the end of his rope at this point, after all the evenings proceedings, and no longer able to comprehend. Hotch realized this fact, and proposed a plan B.

"Ok," he suggested, "What if I sit on the gurney with Spencer in my lap? Then you could strap us both in for safety, and I'll help steady him for the IV?" The medics quickly agreed, and Spencer seemed to understand Hotch's explanation. So long as he was in the arms of his protector, he stayed calm. He even held his right arm straight and unmoving at Hotch's instruction as Angie placed an IV access and started a bag of fluids dripping. They then loaded the gurney into the back and headed to the hospital-sirens silent to avoid panicking the child. Hotch pulled out his cell and informed Rossi and Morgan that he was riding in with Spencer and asked to be kept up to date with what they found at the house. Morgan sadly confirmed the presence of Irene's body under the floor where Spencer had indicated. Rossi had so far found a room with shackles on the wall, but no more victims.

He returned his attention to the boy when he freed his left arm and swatted at Angie as she began assessing his injuries. "NO! No Touch! No Hurt!"

"No honey, I won't hurt you" the medic cooed, "I just need to look at your owies."

"No! Only Eh-Run touch Spencer. Please! No hurt!"

Angie checked in with the base hospital and received orders for sedation. "I think that would be best," she explained to Hotch, "considering the exam he'll need at the ER." At Hotch's nod she injected medication into the boy's IV port and he relaxed, eyes drooping. Moments later sleep claimed him and Angie resumed her work. Gently unzipping the windbreaker, she gasped at the sight of the bruises, scars, cuts, and bite marks peppering the boy's body. "God! Please tell me you are going to catch the bastards who did this!" "Two down, four to go" Hotch stated grimly.

Shortly thereafter the ambulance pulled up to the ER and the contents of the gurney raised a few eyebrows as they were wheeled through the double doors and into an exam bay. Hotch gently stood and laid the sleeping child on the exam bed, standing protectively nearby. He pulled out his badge and refused to leave when the ER staff tried to usher him into the waiting room, informing them that Spencer was under the FBI's jurisdiction to be protected as an integral witness to a human trafficking investigation where unsubs remained uncaught, and there was to be an agent guarding the child at all times. Delivered with his "death glare". Needless to say, everyone backed off, and respectfully requested he stand by the boy's head to allow them room to work. He nodded and complied, after first scrutinizing everyone present and noting all entries and exits to the room. After the paramedic, Hotch wasn't in the mood to automatically trust anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows. I never dreamed this esteemed community would welcome my efforts so warmly. I am humbled.**

**Warnings for inferred non-con and child abuse, and the one scene of violence I meant to get to last chapter. Yes, Hotch is in protective mode and somebody gets an a**whoopin'!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds nor the CM characters, and am making no profit from this.**

**Chapter 5**

Hotch found himself struggling to maintain his calm, stern disposition as Spencer's workup progressed, nearly breaking into tears when the anal exam showed scarring from years of abuse as well as fresh tears from a recent brutal assault that required stitches. A full "Rape Kit" was run, and Aaron was grateful the child could sleep through the grueling invasive procedure. 2 of the recent bite marks were showing sign of infection and were thoroughly cleaned and debrided after swabbing for DNA. A few of the cuts should have been stitched but at 2 days old the best they could do was use "butterfly closures" to keep the wound edges close together. The bedside X-Ray revealed his left leg to have been broken, about a week prior judging from the swelling and bruising, and would be casted as soon as the nurses finished bathing the boy and washing the filth and blood from his hair. His age of nearly 7 years old was confirmed, yet he was the size of a 4 year old due to severe long-term malnutrition and relative inactivity. By some miracle his bones were not malformed and blood tests indicated his organs were functioning normally, so the medical team thought it likely the child had a good chance for full recovery with the right care, at least physically. As for mentally, emotionally, and cognitively it was too soon to tell.

After casting the boy's leg and dressing him in a pair of hospital pajamas with the left leg unsnapped to accommodate the cast, Spencer was placed in a private room and a large armchair was brought in for Hotch, who sank gratefully down into it. This had been one helluva long night! When the nurse came in to get Spencer's medical history, assuming Aaron was his father, Hotch filled her in on the situation. Horrified at what the tiny child had endured, Ann did her intake assessment, checked the IV, and showed the agent where the nurses button was located, asking that he signal her as soon as the boy woke. She bustled out, only to return moments later with a steaming cup of coffee and a sandwich, "I think its ham. You looked like you could use a snack" she smiled as she left to continue her rounds.

Less than 2 hours later Hotch interrupted his texted conversation with Rossi, certain that he had just heard stirring from the boy…and Spencer's glazed eyes fought to open. "It's ok buddy, you're safe, you're in the hospital and you are safe here." Hotch gently reassured as he pushed the call button. Ann trotted in with a big, friendly smile on her face. "Hi there sweetheart, I'm Ann and I'm just here to check on you and make sure that you're OK" she said, slowly approaching the bed. "Do your owies hurt bad right now? The doctor said you could have medicine to make it better if they do."

Spencer gazed uncertainly at the new person, more awake now, then shyly looked down and shook his head no. He tried to speak but choked on the dryness of his throat. Ann poured some water from the bedside pitcher into a cup and pulled a straw from her pocket, plopping it in the cup and offering it to the boy, who looked questioningly to Hotch. Realizing the child had likely never used a straw or regular cup before he explained "That is a straw. Put the top end in your mouth and suck-the water will come up the straw and into your mouth." To Spencer's delight the procedure rewarded him with water at first try and he played a bit with sipping up small amounts before downing the remainder. "Please, more?" the boy asked hopefully, holding out the plastic tumbler.

"Let's see how well your tummy handles that, then you can have more, OK?" the nurse replied.

The disappointed boy slowly nodded his head, but brightened considerably when Ann pulled a small container of red Jell-O and a spoon from her roomy pockets and asked if he felt up to trying to eat a little something? At his enthusiastic nod the nurse pulled the bedside table in front of him, took the lid off and handed him the spoon. After a moment searching his early memories, Spencer recalled his Mom teaching him how to hold and use a spoon. He carefully adjusted his hold on the utensil, dipped it into the Jell-O, scooped some up, slowly advanced the spoon toward his mouth…and dropped the red chunk into his lap. While the two adults fought to stifle an amused smile, the boy decided "Oh the heck with it" snatched the chunk from his lap and popped it into his mouth. "Good!" he exclaimed around a wide grin.

"Ok, you just keep practicing with that spoon and I'm going to talk with your nurse," Hotch instructed the boy, keeping a mostly straight face and turning toward the nurse before his own grin broke free. "You're very good with him-how many do you have?" Ann complimented. "One son, Jack-he just turned 3 last month." Hotch replied, "So how long till he can have the macaroni and cheese I promised him?"

Ann explained that since it may have been several days since Spencer had eaten they needed to reintroduce food slowly-clear liquids first (that includes Jell-O), then full liquids like milk and cream soup, then when he was keeping those down fine he could have soft foods like the promised favorite. She also explained that the STD screen had come back negative for everything but Chlamydia, which would be easily treated with an antibiotic in the IV, but the HIV screen would need to be rechecked in 12 weeks, and his vaccinations would need to be brought up to date. "I'm telling you this because I have a feeling you'll be the one looking after the little guy for a while, what with Mom in Bennington and Dad headed for jail when you catch him. You don't strike me as the kind of man that would leave a child in his condition to the mercy of the foster care system."

"And I thought I was the profiler here," laughed Hotch, "but you're right-he seems to trust me, to already be bonding, and I just can't leave him. He's already stolen a piece of my heart."

Ann smiled warmly, then gestured for Hotch to look behind him. Spencer had fallen back to sleep with Jell-O smeared around his pleased smile. "I need to check on my other patients, but I'll stop by before leaving for the day. Why don't you try to grab a quick nap? I'll call security and have them put someone at your door." And she slipped quietly out, softly closing the door to cut the noise from the hallway.

Smiling gently, Hotch got a moistened cloth from the bathroom and washed the sticky redness from the boy's face. And hands. Then he pulled away the table, muted the overhead light, pulled the blanket up to his chin, and kissed the child's forehead. Settling comfortably into the chair, he pulled out his phone and checked on Morgan's progress via text.

An hour or so later, having finished up what they could do at this point at the crime scene, Prentiss, Rossi, and Morgan found themselves gathered at the hospital nurses station to meet with Hotch, who exited the room, quietly closing the door behind him, and instructed the guard not to let anyone in but him and nurse Ann. He led the team to the playroom at the end of the brightly painted hall, then filled them in on what Spencer had revealed and on his condition. Morgan looked ready to punch a wall and cussed a blue streak, while Rossi and Prentiss looked royally pissed. After giving everyone a few moments to calm down, Rossi reported that no records for McCormick's import/export were found. In fact, no personal papers of any kind were found-not so much as an electric bill. What he did find were 2 person sized secret compartments in the walls of the main floor, either of which could have hidden McCormick when they first cleared the house. Prentiss related having searched the outside perimeter, including a shed and some kind of workshop, finding nothing but unused gardening tools. Morgan's basement search turned up no further spaces, victims, or bodies. However, several of the boxes contained a disturbing assortment of torture implements, leather collars with chains, and shackles. He ultimately had all the boxes carried off to the precinct to be sorted and cataloged. His most intriguing find, however, was under the bed they had found Spencer tied to. There were at least a dozen old high school textbooks, most of which had been written in in a childish scrawl. The answers were all correct, so far as he could tell at quick inspection. On the blank back pages of several were drawings-well, pencil sketches really, of different men. One was a dead ringer for McCormick, and another like the wayward paramedic. This one had BLUE MAN shakily printed in block letters beneath it. One looked suspiciously like an older version of the photograph Garcia had sent them of William Reid. Morgan had already photographed the sketches and sent them to Garcia to run her facial recognition software on.

"Good work," Hotch praised, "When did Garcia say she would have …" He was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream and the cry of "EHH-RUUN! HELP! EHH-RUUN". Hotch flew down the hall drawing his weapon as he ran, the rest of the team following suit. The first thing he noticed was that the guard was no longer at the door, and as he skidded to a stop in Spencer's hospital room he further noted that the guard was now on the floor, bleeding from his temple. To his absolute horror he saw Spencer clutched in the iron grip of a man who had to be William Reid.

"Put the boy down and step away from him, NOW!" commanded Hotch, gun aimed at the man's mid-forehead. "There is no way you are getting out of this room with him. Put him down and step away. That is the only way you are getting out of this alive Reid!"

Reid seemed surprised they knew who he was, but decided to try and work it. "I just want my son back!" he claimed. "I've missed him all these years. You can't keep a father away from his son!"

"You lost the right to call yourself his father the day you sold him you son of a bitch! Now set him down and step away or I WILL shoot you!" spat Morgan, his eyes on fire.

"And I'll slit his little throat before you are done aiming" threatened Reid, brandishing a hunting knife. Spencer had had enough. He leaned over the man's restraining arm as far as he could stretch and latched onto the hand holding the knife with his teeth, biting for all he was worth. Reid, shocked and in unexpected pain, dropped both the knife and the child. Spencer howled in pain when his leg cracked against the floor, however he quickly pulled himself up using William's legs and began pounding at Reid's crotch with his little fists with all his might, yelling "Lie! Lie! You not my Daddy!" over and over. Hotch raced forward and snatched the boy back out of harm's way, handing him off to Nurse Ann at the door. As Hotch turned back to Reid, he saw the desperate man make a move to retrieve the knife. Morgan's flying tackle disabused him of that notion, as did Hotch standing on his outstretched hand while simultaneously kicking the knife across the floor. "Hey guys, what about me?" groused Prentiss, lowering her weapon.


	6. Chapter 6

**A big Thank-you to all my kind reviewers, as well as followers. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

**Warnings for mild violence. Kleenex alert. Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds, no profit made.**

**Chapter 6**

"Well, we DO need to know how he knew Spencer was here…." Morgan said to the air. Emily grinned and stepped up to Reid, planting one heeled shoe firmly in William's crotch. "How about it Mr. Reid? In a sharing mood?" she asked as judicious pressure downward was employed.

"Augh, uhhh, you can't do that!" William grunted. "What? Ask a question? I assure you I can. Anyone see a problem with me asking the man a question?" Prentiss inquired. Those present indicated no problem, including hospital personnel. "I'd suggest you answer her 'Mr.' Reid" suggested Nurse Anne in a dangerous tone, taking a step forward.

"Alright, OK! Back off! I'll tell you! It was Thompson, the Paramedic. He called me to represent him when he was arrested. He told me which hospital the brat would go to. Now get off!"

"Noooo, not quite yet," drawled Prentiss. "Not until you tell me the names of who else is in this sick little ring. You obviously know one-another if Thompson knew to call you."

"I only know Scott and his brother Duncan besides Thompson! Let up!" exclaimed Reid. Reluctantly, Emily stepped back, then leant down and snapped handcuffs around William's wrists. She then read him his rights and gestured to the LVPD officers who rushed up "He's all yours boys. Make sure his cellmates know he sold his son to a pedophile, would you? Thanks."

Hotch was already on his cell to Garcia. "Greetings fearless leader, how may I serve?" came the cheerful voice of the Bau's resident computer genius.

"Garcia, get me everything you have on Duncan McCormick, brother of Scott McCormick, including business contacts, the car he drives, and current address. He probably knows we're onto his brother by now-we've got to get to him before he's in the wind." Hotch rapidly directed.

"Already sent to your cells-are you forgetting who you're dealing with? I had him scoped out as soon as he popped up as co-owner of Scott's company. I also kinda did this thing, and let's just say that his credit cards aren't exactly working right now due to 'technical difficulties', his name just appeared on the Federal "No Fly" list, and documentation of his last 3 car payments disappeared so it seems that his car has been repossessed. I guess Mr. Brother of a child molester is having a really bad day."

"How could I have forgotten, Penelope-well done as always. And Garcia, I'd better never **catch** you doing 'a thing', understand?" responded Hotch, trying and failing to stifle a small smile.

"Oh sir, no-one will **ever **_catch_ me!" she chirped, "Garcia out".

"I don't know who that Garcia is, but I sure like her." Remarked Ann, as she re-entered the room with Spencer and set him back down in the hospital bed, with a worried look at the blank "not there" expression in the child's big amber eyes. "Wouldn't want to get on her bad side though".

"Me either" quipped Rossi, following behind the nurse. "I like my current credit rating."

Ann turned to the team and asked that they watch the boy closely while she got the doctor to check him over, as he seemed to be in shock after the abduction attempt and she was expecting a strong emotional reaction at any time. Nodding understanding, the BAU grouped around the child that had stolen their hearts, pulling up chairs and settling in. Hotch gently stroked his honey colored curls and softly reassured "You're safe now, he's gone and he will never hurt you again. We are all here to protect you and we'll never leave you alone again, OK? Come back to us buddy-it's safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you again, you're safe now."

"Lie…not my daddy…lie" murmured Spencer, as life once again sparked in his eyes. "What was that buddy" asked Hotch, leaning in closer to hear the boy's whisper.

"Lie!" the child cried out, as he drew his legs up to his chest. "Him not my Daddy. Lie! Lie! Lie!" as tears streamed down his flushed cheeks and he began rocking back and forth. "Not my Daddy!"

Rossi and Hotch exchanged a pained look-they understood. Prentiss noticed the exchange and turned a puzzled gaze on Hotch, who raised one finger to her and spoke to the child. "You were always sure that one day your Daddy would come and rescue you, weren't you Spencer? That one day he would find you and take you home?"

"Yes" the boy quavered, "Waited and waited, but him never come."

"And then this man comes and claims to be your daddy and wants to take you home. Why do you say he's not your Daddy?"

"Him Bill! Him hurt Spencer, him make Spencer do bad things. Him Bad!" the distraught child explained. "Daddy not suppose' to be bad. Daddy suppose' to save Spencer."

Tears filled Hotch's eyes unbidden, and he struggled to keep them unshed. "Spencer, I'm sorry but sometimes parents are bad, and it doesn't mean the child is bad, or that the child did anything wrong. Bill is your biological father, and he did bad things, but it wasn't your fault. Do you understand? Fathers help to make a child, but that doesn't make them a Daddy. Daddies love their child and take care of them. So while Bill is your father it doesn't mean he is your daddy."

"Are you my Daddy?" Spencer said shyly, looking at Hotch with hope beginning to waken in his eyes.

Hotch felt a pang in his heart at that, and the tears threatened to spill as he asked "Would you like me to be?"

"Yes" he whispered, hopefully, as he looked down and hugged his knees tighter. "Eh-run save Spencer, take care of Spencer. Make feel safe. Eh-run nice. Spencer like Eh-run. Eh-run like Spencer?"

"Yes Buddy, I like you. I would like to be your Daddy, but I can't promise to be Daddy forever right now. I will talk to the social workers and tell them they need to let you stay with me until we catch all of the bad guys. Then we need to find your Mommy-your Mommy has been looking for you ever since the bad man took you. Don't you want to be with your Mommy?" Hotch carefully told the boy.

"Mommy sick" Spencer said sadly, head hanging. "Mommy sometimes forget who Spencer is, and tell him go away." He dejectedly gazed at Hotch. "Is OK if Eh-run don't want Boy. Boy just a dirty whore."

The tears streamed down Hotch's distressed face as he exclaimed "No! Spencer, you are a sweet, wonderful, precious little boy-you are not dirty, you are not a whore. What happened to you was not your fault. Bad men did bad things to you, but that doesn't make YOU bad. I do want you as my son, and I swear I will do everything I can to make it forever. I just didn't want to lie to you in case you went to live with your mommy."

"Really?" Spencer asked hopefully, afraid of the answer. "Eh-run want to be Daddy?"

"Yes I do", Aaron assured. "Can I hold you?" And the ecstatic boy launched into his waiting arms.

**Please review-all input gratefully appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello faithful readers-welcome back. I am currently accepting suggestions as to the eventual fate of William Reid. He either gets it in prison, escapes and gets it, or survives and ends up as someone's prison bitch. Your choice-majority rules. MUUAAHAHAHA!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds or cannon characters. I am making no monetary profit from this story.**

**Chapter 7**

Hotch looked over Spencer's head at Rossi, daring him to have something to say about his decision. Rossi raised both hands in a gesture of peace and said "Hey-don't look at me! _Papa Congratulazioni_!"

The boy pulled back with a shy smile on his face, and looked curiously at those gathered around him. He knew they must be OK or Eh-run wouldn't let them be there.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm Aunt Emily and this is Uncle Derek and Uncle Dave" introduced Prentiss, noting his gaze. "Welcome to the family."

"Hi!" chirped Spencer, giving them all a shy little wave, then ducking his head down against Hotch's chest.

At this moment nurse Ann returned with the pediatrician on call, introducing her as Dr. Martin. "Hello Spencer" she greeted, "How are you feeling honey? Is your leg hurting more?"

"Uh-huh" the boy admitted, looking up through his honey bangs. "And, um, down there" he pointed toward his bottom.

"Ok sweetie, we're going to take you and Daddy down to X-ray and take the special pictures of your leg again, but first I need to look at your bottom. Why don't we have everyone but Nurse Ann and Daddy step out of the room for a minute?" she directed.

As the Auntie and Uncles left the room and closed the door, Dr. Martin gently lay Spencer down and pulled down the back of his pajama bottoms, noting the blood that had already soaked through. Moving him to his side, she guided one leg up, and was distressed to note blood seeping out. "Alright sweetie, some of your stitches probably opened when that awful man dropped you, and I need to fix them. I'm going to make you go to sleep for a while so it doesn't hurt bad, but don't worry-Daddy will be here the whole time and you'll be safe, OK? "the doctor gently told the boy.

"OK, long as Daddy is here" the child replied, determined to show his new family that he was brave.

Dr. Martin instructed the attentive nurse as to the plan of action and the medications ordered, and Ann left to gather the necessary tools and drugs. The doctor then filled in Hotch as to the risks and benefits of the procedure and produced a form for him to sign. "Uh, this isn't legal yet so I don't know…" Hotch hesitantly put forth. "That's ok, Agent, Ann filled me in. Actually you signed a form in the ER appointing you temporary guardian so it's alright" Dr. Martin assured. "Oh, great! Then please proceed" and Hotch held his hand out for the clipboard.

As the nurse put the sedative in Spencer's IV line, Hotch gently stroked his hair and murmured reassuring phrases as the nervous boy slipped into sleep. The medical duo then swiftly repaired the damage, then re-dressed the child and took him down to x-ray, Aaron in tow. Thankfully the break had not shifted and was still well approximated, so no further interventions were needed.

Spencer woke a few hours later, slowly blinking open his eyes, and was surprised to find he had a bedmate-an enormous teddy bear nearly as big as he was! His eyes wide, he looked around for his protector, finding him sitting next to him with a fond smile on his face.

"Hi Buddy, how are you feeling?" asked Hotch, thoroughly amused at his charges wide-eyed stare at the giant teddy. "Do you like your new toy?"

"Mine?" squeaked the boy in amazement. "Yes" replied Hotch, "You have another Aunt-Aunt Penny-and she bought that for you from the gift shop. She's really nice, and you'll get to meet her when we go home to Virginia."

"Really? Spencer go home with Eh-run?" the child spoke breathlessly, hardly daring to believe.

"Yes, you go home with me as soon as the doctors say you can." Hotch told him with a grin. "Now, do you feel like you can eat something? The sooner you can eat and drink normally the better,"

"Um huh, Spencer hungry! Macncheez?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, first let's see how you do with soup and milk, then the doctor said you could have that. OK?" ventured Hotch.

"OK!" exclaimed the child enthusiastically. "Spencer like milk!"

After Hotch poured the soup into a cup he could sip from, the boy finished his tray and fell back to sleep. Hotch called the others into the room and they quietly consulted in the far corner. "What did Garcia find on Duncan? Anything we can bring him in on?" inquired Hotch.

"Not so much as a traffic ticket so far, but we do have the drawings found in the basement, one of which is a dead-ringer for Duncan. Ten to one he is the "red headed man" mentioned by the kid. The 'long haired man' is likely another drawing that Garcia's facial recognition software identified as 'Trinidad' Jones, a known human trafficker working with the Russian mob out of New York. We don't' have any hits yet on the other three. I'm assuming they are 'Grandpa', 'Lollipop Man' and 'Angry Man' and she is running the drawings through every known sex offender database." Responded Morgan.

"We've run the case by Andi Swan's unit, and they are comparing everything with their files-so far no matches. This ring seems to have stayed under the radar so far, until now. Maybe the real question is what changed recently to bring them to notice. Spencer said he saw 27 women over less than 4 years-why then did we not catch on until the last four?" questioned Rossi. "Were the others imports? Runaways? Something tells me that the answer lies there somewhere."

"Morgan, you and Prentiss join JJ at the precinct and finish going through those boxes. See if there are any more drawings. If there are any of the 23 unknowns Garcia may be able to answer that question. Rossi-head to the hotel and get some sleep-I'm going to need you to take next shift guarding Spencer, and I still want an officer on the door at all times. The rest of you back to the hotel by 8 and get some rest yourselves-everyone's running on fumes." directed Hotch.

"And you're not?" questioned Rossi with a quirked eyebrow. "Just when were you intending to get something to eat?"

"The nurses ordered me a tray-I ate soup with Spencer. Don't worry so much Dave, it'll make you go gray," teased Hotch as he pulled the large armchair next to the sleeping boy and settled into it.

"Ha Ha. See you at Midnight." Smirked Rossi as he turned and exited, followed by a grinning Morgan and Prentiss.

Getting back up to draw the curtains against the late afternoon sunshine, Hotch stopped by the door to check with the guard, fussed a bit with the sleeping child's blanket, then settled into what had to be the most comfortable hospital chair ever and closed his eyes for a brief nap, one hand curled loosely over Spencer's.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank-you to all my faithful readers and reviewers. You make my day! Votes will be taken on William Reid's fate until Valentine's Day. I must say I like where they are going.**

**Warning: Excessive cuteness. Disclaimer-I do not own Criminal Minds and am making no profit.**

**Chapter 8**

Just before midnight, David Rossi got off the elevator for the Pediatrics floor, and headed toward Spencer's room. Just before he reached the door, Nurse Ann caught his elbow, stopping him. "Get your phone ready to take a picture," she grinned. "My CNA just told me there is a Kodak Moment in there."

The two silently entered the room, phones at the ready, and had to stifle their instinctive responses of "AAAWWWWW", each quickly capturing the scene before them: Spencer had, sometime during the night, crawled out of his bed and into Hotch's lap. He was currently curled up in Hotch's cradling arms, one arm around Hotch's neck and the other thumb in his mouth. Precious didn't even begin to cover it.

Nurse Ann reluctantly disturbed the blissful scene, as it was time to check the boy's vital signs as well as start a new IV dose of antibiotics. Hotch awoke instantaneously at Anne's shoulder shake, and grinned as he took in his new son snug in his arms. "Take a…" he started. "Already did" smirked Dave. "Thanks" Aaron whispered, as he carefully got up and resettled the sleeping child in his bed.

"Daddy" the boy whimpered, then fell back to sleep, clutching onto his giant bear. The nurse gently took his blood pressure and temperature, then injected a small amount of medication in his IV port. "He has a bit of a fever, so I gave him something the doctor ordered to bring it down. It will help a bit with the pain too. But if he gets restless or seems to be in pain let me know. It would be best for him if he could sleep til breakfast and the doctor ordered pain medication if he needs it." She instructed 'Uncle Dave'. "Now You, Daddy, follow me" and she led Aaron out the door as he looked back at the sleeping child and Rossi waved his arms at him dismissively with "Don't worry, I got it! See you later."

Nurse Ann led Aaron to a small room off the main hall. "This is where the intern on duty usually sleeps but he is off tonight. I had a feeling you wouldn't want to leave, so sleep here OK? I'll wake you up before I leave for the night."

"Thank-you! I will take you up on your offer. You've been so good to both of us, and I can't express how much I appreciate your kindness." Hotch said. "Just take good care of that sweet boy and we are even" Ann responded.

**6 hours later**

"Daddy Hotchner, wakey wakey" came Anne's amused voice as she stood by the cot, large cup of coffee in hand. She handed it over and sat in a chair next to the blinking agent. "Spencer slept through the rest of the night. Agent Rossi noticed he was restless so I gave him some pain meds at 2. His fever is down, so the antibiotics are working. Jeanette is going to be your day nurse, and I'll be giving her report in a few minutes. Don't hesitate to call her if you need anything-she's a great nurse. I'll be on again tonight, so I guess I'll see you at 7. Any questions?"

"Yes" responded Hotch, "Will the pediatrician see him today? Is there any kind of precaution I should know about?"

"Yes, the doctor makes rounds at 10, so you should see her between 10 and 11. Spencer can go to the bathroom to toilet, but he will need help on account of the leg cast. He is still dehydrated and malnourished, so encourage him to drink water and he can have a snack between each meal-just ask the CNA-I think it is Bonnie, and she will get him something. Anything else?" inquired the nurse.

"No, that sounds great" responded Hotch. "I will be having someone on his door at all times and one of the team at bedside until we catch the remaining 3 pedophiles. We will stay out of the way for any treatments, of course, but the agent will need to go with him for any tests or x-rays."

"Of course, no problem. And I'll make sure the day shift is aware of everything. Anything to keep that precious boy safe." Smiled Ann, as she exited the sleep room.

Aaron appreciatively sipped his coffee, and got his bearings. Then, he walked back to Spencer's room and slipped in the door. He found Rossi thumbing through a magazine at Spencer's bedside, sipping his own cup of coffee. "I tell you, if she wasn't already married I'd start courting the next Mrs. Rossi." Observed Dave, as Hotch pulled up a chair beside him. "Ann? I hear you" Hotch grinned. "How did he do last night?"

"Pretty good-a little fussy around 2 so she gave him some medicine and he's been quiet the rest of the night. Let me guess on the bear-Garcia?" "Oh yes," responded Hotch, "and who knows what she is going to do after she sees that picture you took last night-don't try looking innocent, I know better."

Dave spread his hands wide. "Waddayu expect-it was adorable. So, what's the plan for today?"

"I want to be here when the pediatrician comes late morning, so I'll take the next shift, then Morgan at Noon. I need to make an appearance at the precinct, and see where we are. I'll take 6 to midnight and I want you for 12 to 6. I need JJ and Prentiss focusing on the investigation." Outlined Aaron. "And…" prompted Rossi. "And Spencer has seen women to be victims also. He is going to feel safer with a man than a woman at this point. Besides, we may be looking at a connection with the Russian mob. Emily speaks Russian, and has some familiarity with the culture. She will be most valuable taking point on that aspect of the case." defended Hotch.

"So, have you called Jessica yet?" prodded Rossi with a raised eyebrow. "No" admitted Hotch, taking a deep breath. "How do I tell her I am bringing home a big brother for Jack? She has been a Godsend after losing Haley, and I don't want her to feel taken advantage of, but how do I not take Spencer home? He has bonded to me, and I admit that I already love him. He's so sweet and brave, and he has endured so much, yet has compassion for others. You know that the Foster Care system would tear someone like him to pieces and I can't allow it! If I have to, I'll hire a live-in nanny. But I know what I must do."

"Well, I wouldn't count Jessica out yet, but if you go the nanny route, I'll have Mama Rossi help you with the screening. Know that I'm with you all the way Aaron, and I'm willing to bet so is the rest of the team." counseled Rossi.

"I know-and thanks. Go get some breakfast and head to the precinct, see if Garcia has made any headway. I think you are right that the answer lies in the difference between victims number 1-23 and the last four victims. We just need to find what that difference is." mused Hotch.

Hotch switched to the 'comfy' chair as Rossi exited and sipped his coffee as he gazed upon the sweet, peaceful face of the sleeping child. "It's going to be alright Spencer" he thought to himself, "It's all going to work out fine."


	9. Chapter 9

**A heartfelt thank-you to all my readers and reviewers-you make my day. To answer a question re: who would be the big brother, remember that while Spencer is the size of a 4 year old and talks like a 2 or 3 year old, he is actually 6, almost 7 . Speaking of age, I need to make a change on Jack. I earlier had Hotch say Jack had just turned 3. Actually, Jack has just turned 5. Sorry for the mistake. My bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the cannon characters, and am not making any profit from this story. Warning: Kleenex alert.**

**Chapter 9**

Around 7:00, Spencer woke to the clattering sound of the meal cart out in the hall and the insistent call of his bladder. He looked quickly around the room, then met his guardian's eyes with a look of distress. "Eh-run, day no have bucket. Spencer need bucket!" pleaded the boy, as he shifted very uncomfortably in his bed.

Stifling a smile, Hotch explained "Do you remember before the basement? Did your Mommy teach you how to use something called a toilet? There is one in that little room over there. You need help right now because of your cast, so can I take you in there and help you?"

After a few more minutes of acute discomfort, the child gave an embarrassed looking nod. Reaching down, Aaron unplugged the IV pole then picked him up and headed for the bathroom, IV pole in tow. Once there, he helped the boy navigate his clothing and explained how to aim properly. Red-faced, the child followed instructions and allowed himself a slight smile at success. Hotch showed him how to flush and wash his hands, then carried him back to bed. "Good job Buddy" Aaron praised. "Just tell me or the Uncle watching you for me whenever you need to go use the toilet, OK? You just say 'I need to use the bathroom'. Can you say that for me?"

"Need to use da bafroom" Spencer repeated, shyly looking down. He then looked up to his protector, worry in his amber eyes. "Unca Dave an Unca Derek safe? No hit? No bite? No hurt Spencer?"

"You are safe with them Spencer. They won't hurt you in any way. They will protect you from anybody that tries to hurt you. I promise, all of your Aunts and Uncles love you almost as much as I do, and we will keep you safe from bad people." promised the young father.

"Eh-run love Spencer? Why? Spencer dirty, Spencer bad….all mans say so. Say Spencer good only for open him's legs." the boy sadly stated, looking honestly confused. "Is ok…Eh-run just come, not know. Is ok for not want now. Daddy no want-him sell. Why would Eh-run want bad, dirty boy?"

Fighting tears, Aaron gathered the child into his arms, unable to speak for a moment. "Spencer, you are not dirty, you are not bad. You are a sweet, precious child who has been abused. Those bad men lied to you. I promise to always only tell you the truth, OK? You can trust me. No adult has the right to do the things that were done to you. It was wrong for them to hurt you, and your father had no right to sell you. He broke the law and he will go to prison forever. The men who hurt you will go to prison too, because what they did was wrong. They are the bad dirty ones, not you. I love you because when you were cold and thirsty you gave your blanket and tried to give your water to the lady under the floor, and because the first thought you had when you were free of that collar was to set her free. That tells me what kind of person you really are, a good and compassionate person, and someone like you deserves to be loved. I love you, and I want you to be my son!"

Spencer pulled away and gazed into Aaron's dark eyes, seeing nothing but sincerity in them. Dare he trust this man who was offering his heart's desire? What he wanted more than anything was to be loved, to have someone to love. He had been able to accept him as "Daddy" easily enough-there had been no expectations there, based on prior experience. But trust? That was something else entirely. But, this man HAD already protected him, and had rescued him 3 different times from ones who had hurt him. He had given him water, and the jacket off his back. Had given him safety. And now he was offering love…Spencer found his eyes filling with tears as he made his decision. For better or worse, he would allow himself to trust this man, this rescuer who offered to love him, who protected him and made him feel safe.

Hotch watched the struggle to trust wage in the child's eyes, and knew the decision was made an instant before the boy launched himself into Aarons arms, sobbing "Really say Spencer not bad, not dirty? Really want Spencer fo-ever? Will be good boy, pwomise to be good boy fo-ever for Eh-run!"

"Yes, I want you forever" reassured Hotch, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I know you're a good boy, just forget what those men said. They were lies. I will always tell you the truth, and you can always tell me the truth. I promise nothing you tell me will make me stop loving you, ok?"

"OK. Can Spencer call Eh-run Daddy? 'Cause not legal yet?" the child queried, wiping his eyes with his open palms.

Surprised the boy understood the concept, obviously having overheard and comprehended his conversation with the doctor the previous day, Aaron responded "I would like it very much if you call me Daddy. I will always tell you the truth, so yes-I am not legally your daddy yet, but I am already your legal guardian and will do all the paperwork today to start adopting you. Do you understand adoption?"

"Does it mean 'cause real Mommy sick an Daddy in jail so Judge say Eh-run is Spencer's daddy?" the boy asked, looking serious.

To say Hotch was floored by Spencer's obvious level of understanding, given that he had been taken at 3 and kept in a basement for 3 ½ years, would be an understatement. "Yes, that's right. You knew your Mommy was sick?" he asked the boy.

"Uh-huh. Her was sick before man come. Sometimes her not know Spencer, sometimes her hold Spencer and read stories, and sometimes show how to read and write and draw. Miss Mommy, but Spencer scared when her no know him." he responded.

"And how do you know about what judges can do and what legal means?" Hotch couldn't help himself from asking.

"Oh, cause bad daddy a lawyer an he talkeded to Mommy about work. An once him have book from work an Spencer read it." The child replied.

Remembering the boy's claim of counting over 5,000 and Morgan's offhand comment that the schoolbooks under the bed had been written and drawn in, presumably by Spencer, with correct looking answers, coupled with his apparent understanding of legal topics….Aaron was definitely getting this boy tested!


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long to get the previous chapter out-I musta rewritten parts of it 6 times, but it was pivotal, no? Also, William's fate is decided-a big thank-you to all who voted. I like the outcome ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds and the cannon Characters. If I did there would have been a lot more about Reid this season! Also, I am making no profit from this story.**

**Chapter 10-Oatmeal**

Fortunately, Hotch had just dried his and Spencer's tears when the door opened and Bonnie the CNA walked in bearing the breakfast tray, which she placed on the bedside table and swung around in front of Spencer, and a paper bag she handed off to Hotch, explaining it was just dropped off by agent Rossi. A peak inside revealed a breakfast burro and coffee, for which Rossi received a whispered blessing from the hungry section chief. Hotch removed the cover from the boy's plate to reveal a bowl of oatmeal, toast, scrambled eggs, and a banana half. Spencer's eyes went wide at the sight of all that food-for him! But what about Daddy? He was about to ask when Aaron held up his bag and said "Daddy's breakfast is in here. Do you know how to use a fork?" he asked as he opened the little packets of salt and pepper and sprinkled them over the eggs, then removed the covers from the bowl of oatmeal and cup of juice and opened the little carton of milk, popping in a straw. The boy nodded yes, then speared some of the eggs and brought them to his mouth, chewing happily. As the boy quickly finished the eggs and toast, Aaron applied himself to his burro, which was soon gone.

Spencer then dipped his spoon, and carefully brought the oatmeal to his mouth without spilling a drop, only to make a face as he chewed and swallowed. Aaron barely held back a smile at the boy's quizzical look. "Oh, I forgot to fix up the oatmeal" he apologized and rapidly added the sugar from the packets, pat of butter and a splash of milk, then stirred. "Try it now." With a glance that clearly said "OK, I'm trusting you on this" the boy carefully raised another spoonful, smiling this time as he tasted the sweetness. Soon even the banana half, apple juice and milk were finished, and the boy had a full tummy for the first time he could remember. It was a nice feeling. Tired from the morning's emotional conversation, and spurred by warmth of the blanket and a full belly, the contented child dropped off to sleep, hugging his bear.

Pulling out his phone, Aaron first snapped a picture, then moved to the chair at the far corner of the room and called Garcia for an update.

"Good morning Sir! And how is the newest little Hotchner doing this morning?" gushed the perky tech.

"So, Rossi told you huh?" sighed Hotch, shaking his head. "But of course, Mon Capitan! Oh sir, Jack is going to be so happy to have a brother near his age to play with, and I already heard how brave he is, just like his new daddy! Please tell me you have pictures…" Garcia chirped enthusiastically.

"Check your e-mail" chuckled Hotch, "He just loves that bear. Thank-you, Penelope. I think you are already his favorite aunt." Turning serious, Hotch continued, "Speaking of Spencer, I want those bastards that raped him Garcia, and hear me when I say that I don't care who you have to hack to find them. This is about family, and I know you won't let me down."

"Perish the thought, mon ami! There is not a rock those degenerates can hide under from the wrath of Auntie Pen! Don't worry my liege, I will deliver them to you no matter what it takes. Not that you know about it or anything. I do already have news on the Duncan front though. He was found dead an hour ago in his apartment. Neighbors describe a suspect who sounds surprisingly like Trinidad Jones fleeing the scene in a black Hummer. Guess what Mr. Jones drives? That's right, a black Hummer! There is currently an APB out for the perv, and I will call you as soon as they catch the skeeve." Declared Garcia breathlessly.

"Well done as always" praised Hotch, "Keep me posted". Next, he called the hospital social worker, who promptly answered, and after hearing Spencer's story volunteered to get the paperwork together for emergency foster parenthood and for adoption proceedings and bring them to the child's room for him. Shortly after starting on the delivered paperwork, Dr. Martin entered the room on rounds to check on the boy.

"Well hello Agent Hotchner, or should I say Daddy Hotchner?" she greeted. "Let me just check him over and we'll talk, OK?" Nodding his assent, Hotch gestured toward the child with a smile.

"Hi sweetheart" Dr. Martin cooed, as she moved the bedside table out of her way, and leaned over the groggy child. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"OK. Just tired. How come Spencer tired? An down there hurt, but down there always hurt. No feel wet, so no blood." Responded Spencer earnestly.

"Well, you are tired because for a very long time you were not given enough food and water, and bad things were done to you. This all made your body tired, and it will take awhile of your body getting rest and enough food and water for you to stop feeling tired." the doctor explained. "Don't worry because it is normal" she said, for both Hotch and Spencer's benefit. "Can I look down there and make sure everything is ok?"

After Spencer nodded his assent, the doctor checked him over head to toe, and declared that all was healing nicely, including the infected bites. She applied a little antibiotic salve to those, as well as the stitches in the anus, and went to wash her hands, shedding the soiled gloves and throwing them away.

Handing the boy the TV remote, she suggested he find something to watch while she talked to Daddy. Spencer was thrilled-after all it had been over three years since he had been allowed to watch TV. He eventually settled on a Discovery Wild channel offering on meerkats and watched in total fascination, leaving the adults free to talk.

"He is an exceptionally intelligent child" stated Dr. Martin, as she led Hotch to the other corner of the room. "It is amazing he possesses the speech and social skills he has displayed considering the last 3 1/2 years were spent mostly alone in a basement without normal social contact. Granted, his verbal skills are on a much lower level, but that is common in children with Asperger's syndrome, which I rather suspect considering his intellectual level versus his social and verbal level. But it is way too soon to say, considering his captivity. I would suggest you have him evaluated in 6 months or so, after he has had a chance to adapt to his home environment. I will be ordering occupational therapy for him, to help teach him some of the self-care skills like dressing, and tying his shoes, brushing his teeth and hair, bathing, toileting…all the skills he was denied while living in that basement. He will also have an evaluation from speech therapy to see what can be worked on while he is here. After you get him settled in at home I would recommend you have him see some-one in Virginia, I will give you a referral. And, of course, he will need to see a counselor to help him deal with the long term sexual and physical abuse. There are several excellent practitioners in the DC area, and again, I will give you a referral. I realize this is all rather overwhelming, but considering that you are a profiler, I kinda figured you already knew everything I just told you." smiled the doctor.

"Well, most of it" admitted Hotch, "but the Asperger's wasn't something I had considered. I have a 5 year old son, and was hoping that contact with him would help teach Spencer normal social interaction, normal speech patterns, and how to play."

"Excellent, that should make a tremendous difference" she responded, a gentle smile on her face. "And how do you think your son will react to having a new brother? What does your wife have to say about the plan?"

"I'm a widower" Hotch admitted, "and my sister-in-law usually takes Jack when I am out on a case. I haven't spoken with her yet, but if she isn't ok with this I will hire a nanny. If I know my son like I think I do he will be happy to have a brother and will take him under his wing. He is a very loving child, and already shows compassion."

Dr. Martin's smile broadened, and she looked very pleased. "It sounds as if Spencer will be entering a most supportive and nurturing environment, and that makes me very optimistic about his recovery and eventual prognosis. For now, I can tell you that he is recovering well physically and I foresee removing the IV as soon as he gets his antibiotics tomorrow morning. He is taking food and fluids well and keeping them down, so I will upgrade him to a regular diet tomorrow as well. Meanwhile, just continue to encourage him to drink fluids and see if you can get him to eat snacks between meals. They keep pudding, fruit cups, and Jell-O in the unit kitchen, along with juices and milk. Whatever you can get him to take. Now, do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes," Hotch responded, "when do you think he will be released? I'll need to make arrangements for his care and safety before then."

"The day after tomorrow, barring a high fever or unforeseen complication. We may be able to admit him into the re-hab center for as long as a week, depending on how well he catches on to things. I'll need the assessments from OT and speech to tell you more" the doctor explained.

"That's fine, just keep me posted." Replied Hotch, already making plans in his head for various possible outcomes. "There is no telling at this point how long we will be here on this case, but of course I am hoping to make major progress soon".

"Just promise me you will catch and punish the rest of the degenerates that hurt this child." The doctor said, with fire in her eyes.

"I won't rest until we do" promised the agent, voice firm with determination. "None of us will."

With that, Dr. Martin took her leave to continue rounds, and Hotch joined his new son to learn about the life and culture of meerkat colonies.


	11. Chapter 11

**So, dear readers, we meet again…I am delighted you are here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the cannon characters, and am making no profit.**

**Warning: language and references to non-con and child abuse. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 10-Macncheez**

Right as the program ended, Bonnie the CNA again entered the room with a meal tray and a smile. Arranging the table with practiced ease, she sat down the tray and greeted "Hello boys! Everything going OK in here?" "Uh-huh" responded Spencer with a small answering smile as he eagerly eyed the tray. Food again! He was really beginning to like this place, despite all the noise.

"I heard that someone in this room REALLY likes macaroni and cheese. Could that be you sweetheart?" Bonnie asked the boy as she tucked a napkin in his lap. The child nodded his head, "My mommy use ta make it fo me!"

"Well, then you are going to like your lunch 'cause guess what Nurse Ann ordered you?" exclaimed Bonnie as she removed the plate cover with a flourish. "Macncheez!" the boy squealed excitedly, as he grabbed the fork and dove in, making quick work of the entrée.

"Please, thank Ann for me. That was very sweet of her to remember." Said Hotch with a touched expression.

"No problem" responded the aid, "and he's on regular diet tomorrow so don't forget to help him fill out a menu card-it's on the table. Now, what about you? I'm sure I could find an extra tray lying around somewhere," she offered.

"No, but thanks. Agent Morgan will be up soon to guard Spencer, and I'll grab something on my way to the station. I'll be back by 6:00, but let me leave my cell number in case you or Dr. Martin needs to contact me." Hotch responded.

"Good idea," Bonnie agreed as she pulled a pen and note pad from one of the many pockets in her cargo pants. "Just write it here for me and I'll post it on the chart at the front desk."

As Hotch scribbled on the pad, the door opened again to admit Derek Morgan, who sauntered in holding a bag from a well-known sandwich chain, handing it off to his chief as the pad was returned to the waiting aid. "I am under strict orders from Garcia to make sure you get fed" Morgan said by way of greeting, "and you KNOW I'm not getting on that woman's bad side, so you best eat it" Morgan grinned.

"Thanks, I will. Spencer, you remember Uncle Derek don't you?" Hotch asked, turning toward the child, who had just about finished his tray, but was struggling to open the milk. "Uh-huh" Spencer answered. "Daddy help?" he queried, holding up the ragged carton. "Of course, Buddy", and smiling gently Hotch opened the milk and dropped in a straw from the supply Ann had left on the nightstand. The boy sipped happily then speared his last bite of macaroni, chewing happily with cheese sauce smeared around his mouth. Morgan secretly snapped a photo with his phone, and sent it to Garcia. He also had orders to get cute pictures.

Hotch fetched a damp cloth from the bathroom, and washed Spencer's face and hands, gentle smile on his face. "Good job Spencer!" he praised, "You cleaned your plate." The boy returned his smile, looking content. "Now, Daddy has to leave for a little while to work" he continued, "and Uncle Derek will stay with you and keep you safe. I'll be back at about 6:00 and we'll eat dinner together, OK?"

"OK…Daddy be careful right? Not get hurt by bad mans?" the boy queried nervously. "Yes, Buddy, I'll be careful, I promise" responded the touched section chief. "Morgan, feel free to call me if you need to. Spencer needs a snack about 3:00-just ask Bonnie. Otherwise, see you about 6:00."

"Don't worry, I got this" reassured Derek, "Me and the little man will have a great afternoon."

After reluctantly taking his leave, Hotch munched the sandwich as he drove to join the others at the police precinct station. Hard as it was, he redirected his thoughts from Spencer to the case. There had to be some reason the majority of the captive women in this ring had stayed under the radar. And why the sudden change to local women who were reported missing, along with the murder of one victim's sister…it just didn't make sense. Either someone decided to stop playing by the rules…or someone new joined the ring and made their own rules. The older brother, Duncan, perhaps?

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Derek Morgan produced a pad of paper and pack of colored pencils, handing them over to his charge with directions that he draw whatever he pleased. After thanking his benefactor, Spencer immediately busied himself drawing incredibly life-like meerkats like those he had just seen on the TV. After a few pages were drawn, Derek asked the boy if he could remember what the first pretty ladies he had seen looked like. After nodding yes, he asked if Derek would like him to draw them. At Morgan's assent, he began busily drawing portraits of stunning detail and clarity. As each was completed Morgan photographed them and sent them to Garcia to research. Soon it was 3, and Morgan used the call button to request Spencer's snack. Bonnie soon bustled in with a carton of milk and a cup of pudding for the boy, which he happily consumed. He definitely liked all the food coming his way after years of deprivation! Returning to his portraits, Spencer produced several more before he was interrupted by the arrival of a man pushing a wheelchair.

"I'm here to take the boy to X-ray" stated the rotund brunette in a thick accent, nervously tugging down his ill-fitting scrub top, eyes darting from Spencer to his imposing guardian.

Morgan reached to push the call button, other hand hovering over his holster, intent on checking out the man's story when the door flew open and the guard walked in backward, hands up, eyes fixed on the gun in the hand of the dark clothed person he was facing. "FBI!" barked Morgan, gun drawn and pointed at the center of the interloper's chest, trying to see past the shadows cast by the floppy hat and long black hair sported by his target. "Lower your weapon and get down on your knees, don't even think about it!" ordered the agent, in firing stance and ready for action. Gesturing with their weapon, the figure directed the guard to stand next to the now sweating man with the wheelchair, who also raised his hands. "Uh-Uh Agent Morgan, put down your weapon and kick it to me or I shoot them and then the brat" came an electronic sounding voice from the intruder. "Do it NOW!"

"Nooo, I don't think so. You'll be dead before you finish pulling the trigger. Drop the gun, now, and put your hands behind your head. There are three of us and only one of you. There is no way you'll get to the boy. Just do as I say and you still walk out of here alive. Now, drop the gun and put your hands behind your head!" demanded Morgan in his fiercest tone.

At a nod from the dark figure, wheel chair man suddenly reached into the guard's holster and withdrew the man's gun, flipping off the safety and cocking it with practiced ease. "I am afraid it is not so very simple as that Agent" smirked the now confident man as he pointed the weapon at a terrified Spencer's head. "You will now lower your weapon immediately or the boy dies."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Hotch walked into the conference room the police had provided them for workspace still musing over the apparent change in victimology, as his cell rang. "Hotchner" he answered, shutting the door behind him and signaling the rest of the team over as he put the phone on speaker. "You've got me, Rossi, Prentiss and JJ on speaker Garcia. What do you have?"

"The rape kit is back on that poor baby, and Sir there was DNA from 7 different scumbags found in and on that little angel. SEVEN! How could they!" she near sobbed. "Three samples match known unsubs-Thompson, That SOB father William, and of course Scott McCormick. One of the other samples did match convicted pedophile Walter Payne of Las Vegas, Nevada and before you ask, his address was sent to your PDAs. The other 3 bastards are not in any of the databases I have checked so far, but Interpol is running them as well because of the possible connection with the Russian Mob and they aren't done yet. Meanwhile, check the fax-so far we have positive IDs on 3 of the women Spencer drew today, and"

"What do you mean today Garcia?!" interrupted a surprised Hotch. "Do you mean more drawings were found today?"

"No sir" responded the puzzled tech, "I mean the pictures he's been drawing this afternoon. Morgan has been getting photos with his cell and having me run them through the facial recognition software. They're of the other women Spencer saw in the basement…you didn't know? He is quite the little artist."

"No," sighed the tired unit chief, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sat heavily in one of the chairs, "But I should have thought of it. Keep faxing data as you get it, and send all of the pictures now. Tell Morgan not to have him overdo it. He's still recovering and needs rest. And Garcia, watch your language when on speaker?"

"Uhm yes sir, sorry sir, I was just so angry, and I won't do it again." Apologized the shaken tech goddess.

"Understandable this time. I'll check back with your progress later" he replied, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he snapped closed his phone and pocketed it. "Dave, could you please ask our hosts to pick up Mr. Payne?"

As the afternoon progressed it became quite obvious that there had indeed been a major change in victimology. The first 3 identified women were all reported missing from London during the 2012 Olympic Games, ranged in age from 17 to 19, and had traveled there from the US. Other than country of origin nothing linked the girls. One was blonde and white, one Hispanic with died auburn hair, and one Asian with long black curls. Having posted all of Spencer's work on the evidence board, Hotch and Rossi stood back and looked for any similarities, and there were none. The women were of multiple races and ethnicities, including several appearing to be of Eastern European origin. So far there were 11 drawings and it was nearly 4:00. Hotch decided it was time for Spencer to take a nap before dinner and put a call through to Morgan. It went to voicemail after multiple rings. He tried again with the same results. His next call was to the hospital nurses station, panic beginning to bloom in his chest.

"This is Agent Hotchner with the FBI, I am the guardian of Spencer Reid. The agent I left him with is not answering the phone. I need you to look now and tell me if you see the hospital security guard in front of Spencer's door." directed Hotch, trying to keep his breathing even and steady as he counted the seconds until the unit secretary that answered returned.

"Oh My God, he isn't there! The door is closed and there is no-one sitting there. I'm calling security to initiate a Code Adam, and the police." the woman told him urgently as she hung up the phone.

The four agents were already headed out the door; jumping Into one of the SUVs they'd been given to use they squealed out of the parking lot, siren and lights blazing. They arrived at the hospital in record time, their badges held out to the security who let them through the locked doors. Piling up the stairs the 4 needed their badges again to get past the officer at the stairwell exit. They had beaten the police to the scene, so were the first to cautiously approach the hospital room, guns drawn.

To be continued…

**Oh goodness, my very first cliffhanger! The more reviews I get the more I write so…Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Didn't want to leave you hanging long…Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, Favs and follows!**

**Warnings for violence and language as well as reference to non-con and child abuse.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the cannon characters and am making no profit**

**Chapter 12-Mystery Man**

Derek Morgan maintained his ready stance, gun centered on the chest of the dark-garbed intruder, but spared a quick glance to the man now revealed to be no mere orderly. "Tell your boy to lower that weapon or I'll blow a hole straight through you. I'm not playin here. There is no way I'm dropping this gun." Declared Morgan defiantly, steel in his gaze. He had felt the vibration of his cell phone a good 10 minutes prior and knew the team would bust through the door any moment. He just needed to stall until then.

"Do you care so little for the child that you would permit my associate to splatter his brains all over the wall? That is hardly in line with your role of protector." Responded the electronic voice, sounding slightly smug, as the round man moved to Spencer's bedside and lowered the rail, placing the barrel of his gun to the trembling boy's temple. "We both know you are outnumbered-your partner is an unarmed security guard where mine is an armed professional. Do as I say and I will let you both live, as well as the boy. I already have a buyer for him. Continue to refuse and you all die. Do not test me further."

"Do you really think I'm letting you out of here with him you son of a bitch!? Just so you can sell him to another sick bastard who'll rape and beat him? Seriously? Not happening!" spat the furious agent._**"Where the hell are you guys!" **_he thought, frustration growing.

The security guard chose this moment to make a move on the enforcer, who swung his gun around away from Spencer to him, barking "Don't even think about it." Spencer, who was sitting with his legs pulled up against his chest, took the opportunity to thrust out his casted leg in a mighty kick to the assassin's crotch. The man's face screwed up in pain and nausea as he instinctively bent in half, free hand dropping to clutch over his throbbing testicles, trying not to vomit. Spencer was then able to connect a second casted leg kick to the man's face as he screamed "You little shit! I'm gonna make you scream! You will be bleeding when I am done with you!" and raised his gun hand toward the child. In response the boy launched himself at the offending arm latching on with his teeth and biting down with strength born of panic. The shocked mobster shook him violently off his bleeding arm and Spencer crashed to the floor in a heap. The frantic child crawled rapidly into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it.

Meanwhile the dark intruder turned briefly toward the ruckus, giving Morgan the opening he needed to fire three shots right into the figure's chest. The door flew open behind the mystery invader, knocking him forward, as 4 agents poured into the room guns drawn. Prentiss went to the immediate assistance of the security guard who was wrestling on the floor with the bleeding enforcer and soon had the panting mobster cuffed and contained. Morgan moved forward to turn over the crumpled figure just as Rossi noticed the lack of blood on the floor and Hotch desperately searched the room with his eyes for his new son, calling out "Spencer!" JJ took firing stance as she also noted the lack of blood on the dark garbed figure and shouted warning to Morgan "Vest!" pretty much simultaneously with Rossi's shout of "Morgan-get back!"

Morgan leapt to the side as the crumpled figure suddenly opened his eyes and fired his weapon at Morgan's previous position. JJ and Rossi fired at the mystery man's arms as Hotch whipped around and aimed at the head. "Drop it!" he commanded. The man aimed his weapon at Hotch who fired, and the man fell limp, shot through mid-forehead. Hotch checked for a pulse, and stated "He's dead". Turning to Morgan he demanded "Where is my son?!"

"In the bathroom-he locked himself in. That kid is one hell of a little fighter!" declared Morgan with pride. "He kicked lardo over there right in the family jewels and the face then half bit his arm off first!"

Exchanging grins with Morgan, Hotch moved rapidly to the bathroom calling "It's OK now Spencer, Daddy's coming. Don't be afraid, I'm going to kick open the door." as he suited word to action. Entering the tiny room he noted the curtain drawn in front of the shower stall, and slowly pulled it back, reassuring "It's Daddy Buddy, don't be afraid. It's OK baby."

He found the child curled in the corner of the shower stall, legs clutched to his chest, rocking back and forth, look of terror on his face. Kneeling slowly in front of the boy, Hotch continued the reassuring phrases and reached out to gently gather the child into his arms. He was stiff, and refused to meet Hotch's gaze, breathing rapidly and muttering "No No No, Not again, No No No…" while staring straight ahead. Hotch's heart broke into little pieces. Holding the boy he began to rock him gently, saying "Daddy Aaron is here now, you're safe, Spencer is safe. Daddy won't let anyone hurt you. Daddy is so proud of how brave you were! But you don't have to be brave anymore-Daddy is here to protect you now. Daddy won't leave you again, OK Buddy? Just come back, it's OK now, it's safe."

Spencer took a shuddering breath and met his protector's gaze at last, crying out "Eh-run? Daddy?" then tightly hugged around Aaron's neck and began sobbing against the man's chest, trying to crawl into his lap. Hotch picked up his charge and stood, slowly moving out into the main room, hoping that the body and the unsub had been removed from the room. His faith in his team was well placed, as the room was empty when he re-entered it.

Gently laying the boy back onto the bed, he raised the bedrail and pushed the call button, asking for the nurse when it was answered. Ann bustled into the room, with "I came as soon as I heard. Thank God you stopped them! Hello sweetheart, It's OK now, your Daddy is here and so am I. We won't let the bad men hurt you! Now tell Nurse Ann where it hurts baby."

Spencer sniffed back his tears and looked into the kind face of his nurse. "Leg hurts a lot Miss Ann" he said, remembering the manners his mother had taught him. "And feels wet on my bottom. Hurts bad down there." he added in an embarrassed tone.

"OK sweetheart, I'm going to take a look. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you" said Ann, as she checked out the state of Spencer's cast and had him roll to the side so she could check his bottom. "You're bleeding again honey. I need Dr. Martin to see you, she'll be here soon. There is a crack in your cast. We need to take more special pictures of the leg to make sure everything is ok. Then you need a new cast. Wow-you must have kicked the bad guy very hard. How brave you were!" Ann praised.

Spencer looked embarrassed at the praise. "Thank you Miss Ann" he replied, looking down. "Where bad mans?" he asked, looking around. "Talk to Daddy about that" Ann replied, "I am going to go get Dr. Martin, OK?" and she swiftly left the room.

"One of the bad men is dead," Hotch revealed to the boy, "and the other one is captured by my team and he can't hurt you. You are totally safe from him" he reassured.

"OK." Replied the wary child. "But Daddy Eh-run no leave anymore, right?"

"That's right Buddy, Daddy won't leave anymore," Aaron promised.


	13. Chapter 13

**I won't be able to write at all this weekend dear readers, so I will leave something to hold you over….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds or cannon characters and am making no profit from this story.**

**Chapter 13-Safety**

Spencer looked up at Hotch, tears gathering. "Spencer scared Daddy. Scared more bad mans come. Why dey no go away an leave Spencer alone? Am good boy-no hurt dem or anybody! Why dey still wanna hurt Spencer?!" the boy cried, tears running down his face. "It's going to be okay Buddy," responded Hotch, "Daddy won't let them hurt you anymore. Go ahead and cry baby, let it all out, I'm going to keep you safe Buddy. You're safe…" Hotch reassured as he rubbed the crying boy's back.

Moments after Ann stepped from the room, Morgan entered. "How's the little man?" he queried, noting Hotch seated beside the boy's bed, rubbing calming circles on his back as the child clutched his teddy bear and sobbed into it.

"I think he's just had enough. A lot has happened in the last couple of days. Thank-you for clearing the room by the way. What's the current situation?" responded the unit chief, speaking quietly in a calm tone so as not to upset his charge.

"The coroner is on the way for our mystery man. The hired gun is on his way to the station with Prentiss. JJ and Rossi are talking with the Hospital Administrator about security arrangements. The guard will be fine-he's down in the ER getting checked out. Nurse Ann is looking for Dr. Martin, and the code Adam hospital lockdown has been lifted." Related Morgan in a similar quiet voice. "We've taken DNA from both of those Bozos to check against the samples we haven't identified. Spencer didn't act as if he recognized either one though. Did he say anything to you?"

"Not yet, but he's kinda upset right now. I'll ask him when he calms down." Responded the worried father. "He told me he's scared of more men coming after him, and I can understand why. We have got to do better security wise."

"Agreed" stated Rossi, strolling into the room. "And I believe I have the solution to that issue. This hospital, like others in Vegas, has a VIP suite on the top floor. In case a celebrity or rich high-roller needs it. It is empty right now, so I 'rented' it out for us. Nurse Ann's husband is in the Air Force, and deployed overseas right now, so she has agreed to be Spencer's private nurse for as long as we need her. The hospital will pay her salary for nights, I'll pay for her days. A special key is needed to reach the top floor, so that will prevent further unsubs wandering into the boy's room uninvited, and we can take shifts guarding the elevator. The suite is big enough for us to all settle in and set up work areas, and there are plenty of restaurants we can order meals from. So, waddaya think?"

"Dave, I… I don't know what to say" stuttered a stunned Hotch. "It sounds perfect…are you sure? I could never repay you…"

"Hey, I'm the rich famous author Uncle. Let me do something meaningful with my millions, OK? Make me the Godfather and we're even."

"Godfather Rossi it is! I am honored to entrust you with that duty. I can't thank you enough for this."

"What a godfather?" piped a small voice from the bed.

"Well," explained Hotch, "a Godfather is someone who will become like a Daddy in case something bad happens and your Daddy isn't there anymore. It means he loves you even more than an uncle and wants to take care of you if your Daddy can't."

Spencer looked up at Rossi, his eyes wide in wonder. "Thank-you Mr. Rossi fo wanna be Godfather an fo find somewhere safe. You nice!"

"It's my pleasure Spencer, but it's Uncle Dave, OK?" responded the pleased Italian.

"OK" chirped the boy with a watery smile. "When we go to new place?"

"Right now" declared Ann as she entered the room on the heels of the boy's query. "Get ready for a ride honey. I'm just going to wheel you up in your bed, OK? Grab any personal possessions profilers and follow me…I've got the magic key!"

Everyone trouped after Ann as she led the way to the elevator and pushed the 'up' button. Soon the little group was getting off the elevator and entering the plush world of the high roller. The first area off the elevator was a sitting room with plush couches and rich wood tables, cut glass lamps, and brass decorations. Three rooms branched off from the sitting room, one of which looked outfitted for hospital use, the other two with 2 luxurious looking beds and a dresser each. Ann wheeled Spencer into the hospital type room, and it also contained a single bed, large plush chair, and a dresser.

"Ok Hotchners, here is your room," smiled the nurse, engaging the locks on the boy's bed and adjusting the lighting to a calming level. "I'll be up all night while you sleep in the bed" she told Aaron, "And I'll sleep there a bit while you are awake and on duty, ok? Of course, if Spencer needs me, wake me up. You can all rotate between guarding the elevator and working the case and sleeping. We can have whiteboards and whatever else you need sent up to the sitting room. As Agent Rossi mentioned there are several restaurants that deliver to the hospital, and there is always food from the cafeteria. The food is pretty good here, I promise. Here is the key-whomever leaves to go pick up supplies or whatever will need it to get back up here. There is an emergency fire exit over there, at the side of the sitting room, but the door is locked and inaccessible on the other side. Any Questions?"

"No bad mans can come here?" asked Spencer.

"No honey" responded Ann, "they don't have the key. And even if they did someone will be watching the only way onto the floor and if any bad people try to come up here they will go straight to jail, right guys?"

"Right!" declared Rossi, Hotch, and Morgan together.

"OK!" Said the nurse, "Now, over here, on the side of this table, we have a fridge. Soon it will be stocked with pudding, jello, milk, and other snacks for Spencer. Feel free to put other food and soda in there. You might as well check out of your hotel and send someone for your bags. I'm going to dash down to my car and pick up the weekend bag I keep there for just in case and pick up Spencer's dinner tray first though." And with a pert salute she disappeared into the elevator.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello dear readers, I'm finally back. Marcaille-I did indeed read your most excellent story "Walk Through Fire For You", (and I most enthusiastically recommend it to all of you,) but my High-Rollers suite is based mainly on something a hospital I once worked for had and my assumptions that since Vegas hotels had high roller suites hospitals would likewise have accommodations for big shots. I just want the poor kid to get some rest, so this chapter is primarily warm and fluffy **

**Chapter 14-Rest and Healing**

Soon the sitting room was filled with whiteboards on easels, a large corkboard filled with pictures of missing women, framed map of the city, a large box of books taken from the crime scene, and boxes of case files. Coffee cups littered the tables, along with various and sundry cartons of half-eaten Chinese take-out. The profilers were gathered on the couches discussing the case in earnest while an officer on loan from the Las Vegas police department guarded the elevator and emergency exit. Meanwhile, in the hospital type room, Nurse Ann was changing the dressings on Spencer's various injuries as the boy checked out all the channels on his television. He settled on a show about the rainforest on the Discovery channel, finished off the last of the chicken rice casserole on his plate, and drank the last of the milk. Dessert was, of course, long gone.

"All full sweetie?" Asked Ann as she cleared his table. "Uhn Huh." The child replied shyly, contentedly patting his full tummy. He could definitely get used to this food 3 times a day thing, and then they gave him snacks too! After all the years of hunger and thirst, this was paradise. Spencer was determined to be a VERY good boy so Daddy Eh-Run would want to keep him and this good life of love and safety and food would continue. "When Miss Ann eat?" he inquired worriedly.

"Don't worry honey, I'll have my dinner pretty soon. Your Uncle Derek brought me back something. Right now, I just want to take care of your owies so they get better, OK? Now, you know I won't hurt you, right? I need to look at the owies "down there" now, so can you turn over on your side for me?"

The boy nodded reluctantly and turned, blushing bright red. "Oh Spencer, please don't be embarrassed" the nurse said kindly, "I've seen lots of bottoms-it's part of my job."

"I kn-know" he replied, "but mans did sexual intercourse with Spencer there, and is b-bad, s-s-so Spencer b-b-bad," the boy stuttered, looking down, eyes swimming with unshed tears. "M-maybe if Daddy Eh-run f-find out Spencer bad he won't w-w-want him anymore!" he cried. "P-please don't tell Daddy Miss Ann! Please?"

Ann had to turn away for a moment to wipe her eyes and quash her emotions before turning back to the distressed child. "Spencer, I need you to listen to me very carefully, and believe what I am telling you. You know I wouldn't lie to you, don't you?" At the child's nod she continued "What happened was not your fault. What those men did was bad, but that did not make YOU bad. And Daddy Aaron already knows what happened to you. He told me he feels angry at the men that hurt you, and sad that you were hurt and starved and kept in that dark basement. He doesn't think you are bad. I don't think you are bad. YOU ARE NOT BAD. Do you understand?"

At the boy's shaky nod, she hugged him, and rubbed soothing circles on his back as he cried. As his sobs quieted, she hugged him again and pulled back, handing him some tissues and instructing that he blow his nose. "Now" she asked," Can you tell me where you learned such big words as sexual intercourse?" "Uhn huh…was in book Spencer read in the bad place." He answered. "What book was that?" Anne inquired. "Webster's Collegiate Dictionary" he replied. "You read the whole dictionary? Wow!" "Uhn huh" the boy said with a shy smile, "there were lots of words in there. Spencer like to read." Ann noticed the improvement in his speech, and began to wonder if that had anything to do with how secure he felt…."What other books did you read sweetheart?" Ann encouraged him to continue.

"Mathematics and Biology and Algebra and Geography and Chemistry. Spencer started read Geometry but HIM came and took book away. Said give back if Spencer good boy to mans coming to see Spencer, and give water. But HIM didn't. Daddy Eh-run did. Him give Spencer water and blanket and untie Spencer, and make HIM go away forever."

Ann had to turn away and again regain her composure, before turning back with a bright smile. "Guess what Spencer? This hospital has a school room for kids that need to stay here for a-while. There's lots of books down there. Would you like to see some of those books?" "Yeah!" responded the child enthusiastically. "When Spencer see books Miss Ann?

"I'll go get some for you in the morning, OK sweetheart? Then you can start to read them after you eat breakfast. I want you to get lots of sleep tonight though. Don't worry-I'll be here and your Daddy will be sleeping right on that bed over there. There is a nice policeman guarding the elevator and he won't let anybody up here, so you are totally safe. Do understand?" The boy smiled and nodded, and Ann continued her examination and treatment. Soon everything was cleaned and dressed, and the child was again enthralled with the television.

Meanwhile, Hotch had come in to check on the boy, and was charmed by the sight of Spencer engrossed in a program about The Galapagos Islands while Ann made notes in his chart. The nurse looked up and smiled, then gestured for him to join her on the other side of the room.

"How's he holding up?" Hotch inquired, looking back at the child.

"Pretty well I think," Ann responded with a gentle smile. "He already seems to feel safer-his speech improved a bit and he is talking about his experience without fear. That is good. He broke my heart though, when he asked me not to tell you about the sexual abuse because he thought you would think he was bad and not want him anymore. Don't worry-I told him you already knew from the beginning and didn't think he was bad, but he used the term sexual intercourse, and when I asked him where he learned it he told me he had read the entire dictionary! Plus several other schoolbooks. I suspect he is incredibly intelligent. He has been kept with minimal human conversation and interaction since the age of 3, so his current speech patterns and behavior like a toddler makes a lot of sense. I think that with normal interactions and maybe reading an English book he'll be right up to and beyond his age level. If you don't mind I'll bring him something up from the schoolroom downstairs in the morning."

"I would appreciate that" responded Hotch, "The doctor told me she suspects he has Asperger's, and I know that usually comes along with a high IQ and lower social and verbal skills. He would likely greatly appreciate the chance to learn proper grammar and usage. Interaction with my son Jack should help a lot with the social skills. Hopefully Jack can teach him how to be a child and how to play. He's only 5, but he is already such a caring and loving child. Oh My God! I need to call him! It's all been so crazy these past few days…I need to tell my son he is getting a brother…I need to tell my Sister-in-law too."

"Uh-yes, you do!" Ann exclaimed. "Go do that now, while it is on your mind. Your new son is ok, and caught up in his program. Never saw that level of concentration from a 6 year old before! And he is so sweet…especially considering what he has gone through. I can't think of a better brother for your Jack."

"Thank-you Ann" Hotch replied. "And I want you to know how much I appreciate you taking on private duty for Spencer. He is so calm and comfortable with you, and you are so good with him. I think having you around makes him feel safe too."

"My pleasure" grinned Ann. "He is such a precious child-it is my honor to be here for him. Now, you go make your calls, and I'll take good care of the little one."

**Sorry to take so long to post…life has been crazy busy. Thanks for your patience. Please review….**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all the reviews Dear Readers, I am pleased you are enjoying the story! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the cannon characters, and am making no profit from this story. **

**Chapter 15-Words and Pictures**

"**How's the little man?" inquired Morgan as Hotch re-entered the sitting room. "Good; according to Ann he is handling things well and seems to feel safer up here." Replied Hotch. "Another thing though. Those school books you found under the bed at the crime scene? He told Ann he has read them, even the dictionary. You said there was childish handwriting in some of them but the answers seemed correct?" **

**Morgan nodded and stood, going over to the box of books on the table. "Yeah, I brought them here because of the portraits he drew in them. Here, check it out." Derek opened up the Biology 101 book to the study questions at the end of the chapter on cell metabolism. "This is definitely not grown up handwriting, but whoever wrote this totally understands the Krebs cycle. I don't even totally understand the Krebs cycle. The kid is some kinda genius if he wrote that. And look at those pictures he drew of the women he saw in the basement," Morgan gestured at the case board, "what 6 year old draws like that? I was makin' stick figures at that age."**

**Hotch looked thoughtfully toward the room, then sighed "I am definitely going to need to get him tested when we get back home…" Hotch took in a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "I've been putting off calling Jack and Jessica about this, but it has got to be done. I'm going in the other room to make the call. Prentiss, I'd like you to go sit with Spencer please while his nurse takes a dinner break. JJ, call Garcia and see if she's heard back from Interpol yet, then tell her to go home and get some rest-I have a feeling this case is going to break soon and we'll need her at her best. Morgan, give the officer on guard a dinner break. Dave, can I ask you to do me a favor? Could you review the adoption petition for me, make sure nothing was missed? I'd like to file the papers in the morning."**

"**I'd be happy to" drawled Rossi as the team dispersed to their various tasks, "but have you considered what you're going to tell the boy's mother when they ask her to sign away parental rights? And what if there are relatives who want to claim him? I know you already love Spencer, and want him to have a good life. I just need to know if you've considered the other possibilities here."**

"**Thank-you Dave, for trying to keep me grounded, but yes-I have thought about the possibilities. According to Social Services, Spencer's Mother would not be permitted custody because of her Paranoid Schizophrenia, along with having been involuntarily committed to Bennington's. The only living relative is his Aunt, who has already informed his social worker that she cannot take in the boy because she is already caring for a severely disabled husband. The remaining option is Foster Care, and that is definitely not an option at all."**

"**Ok, now go tell that to Jessica." Rossi smirked. Shaking his head and lips quirked up in a tiny smile, Hotch left to do exactly that.**

"**So, do you do that often?" inquired Ann, leaning against the doorframe with an amused smile on her face. "Why, whatever do you mean?" replied Rossi, putting on his best innocent expression. "Uh-huh…whatever you say Yoda." Laughed Ann. "Ok-point me at that Chinese food, I'm starving!" **

"**Me too!" piped up the officer as he joined them. Rossi gathered up all the scattered takeout containers and put them on the counter of the kitchenette area, next to a couple of unopened cartons, paper plates, napkins, forks, and chopsticks. "There's water, soda, and tea in the fridge. Dig in kids!" Rossi directed, as he walked over and picked up Aaron's packet of paperwork and settled in to read them.**

**Meanwhile, in one of the adjacent bedrooms, Hotch steeled his nerves and dialed home. His sister-in-law Jessica picked up on the 3****rd**** ring. "Aaron! I was beginning to worry when you didn't call last night. How is the case going?" she asked in a worried tone. **

"**It's a bad one, but we're actually making headway on it. We've apparently stumbled onto a previously unknown human trafficking ring. We found a young boy at the crime scene that has given us some solid leads and a great deal of assistance." **

"**What was a little boy doing at a crime scene?!" Jessica broke in. "His father sold him to the unsub when he was 3," explained Hotch, "and he had been kept down in the basement for 3 and a half years. He saw a lot of women brought through that basement and that's how 4 missing women turned into more than twenty. He even drew us pictures of some of them."**

"**Where is he now? Social services? Are they looking for his mother? Are you going to catch that bastard of a father?" Jessica fumed.**

"**He is in the hospital, under the BAU's protection. I've been appointed temporary guardian. Actually, his mother is committed to a psychiatric hospital and his father tried to kidnap him last night. Don't worry-we stopped him and he's in jail. But the boy has no other family to take him, and he faces an uncertain fate with foster care. He was abused Jessie-horribly, physically and sexually. He's almost 7 and the size of a 4 year old, and a skinny one at that. He's going to need a loving home that can cope with the special needs he's going to have" **

"**And you want to bring him home and were scared to tell me" Jessica finished smugly.**

"**How did you know?" wondered a stunned Hotch.**

"**Well, first off, you never give me that much information while a case is active, so there had to be a reason for me to know these things, and secondly, your big heart is one of the things my sister loved most about you, even though you try so hard to hide it. So tell me about him." Prodded Jessica.**

"**Even after everything he's gone through he has a good heart. When we found him he was tied to a bed and had a chain and collar around his neck. As soon as he was released he got across the room, on a broken leg no less, to try and move furniture off the hiding place of one of the missing women. Then he gave her the blanket we had put around him, and tried to share the water we had just given him. Jessie, he was so dehydrated the doctor didn't think he'd had water for at least 2 days, and he had only drank half of it so he could share the rest with someone he didn't even know. And he's brave too. When his father was trying to kidnap him, and had a knife to his throat, he bit that hand till the knife was dropped them started wailing away on the family jewels until we pulled him to safety. Then, this afternoon, during a kidnapping attempt by a trafficker, he kicked him in the crotch and face with his cast and locked himself in the bathroom…"**

"**Another kidnap attempt?" interrupted Jessica, "That poor baby! Is everyone alright? None of the team were hurt? Oh My God Aaron! Is it always like this on a case?"**

"**No, it isn't usually like this," Hotch hedged, "but don't worry-the team is ok-can't say the same for the unsubs though. The leader is dead and the other has a fractured testicle I'm told. Spencer kicked hard enough to crack his cast and needed a new one."**

"**Oh my" gasped the shocked woman, "he certainly sounds like a pistol! I guess Jack will never have to worry about bullies at school with him as a big brother….Now, while I process all this why don't you give Jack the news. I know he always wanted a brother, but there's no way to predict how the actuality will affect him."**

"**I know" said Hotch ruefully. "I just hope he will be happy about it. I'm kind of counting on him teaching Spencer how to be a child. Could you go get him now? Before I lose my nerve?"**

"**Hi Daddy! Did you catch all the bad guys yet? When are you coming home?" came the voice of Jack across the phone.**

"**Hi buddy! Not all of them, but we caught some of them. I hope to be home pretty soon but Daddy doesn't know for sure when yet. I really miss you when I'm away at work. You know that don't you?" asked Hotch, a gentle smile on his face. "Uh-huh, I know. I miss you too Daddy!" responded the young boy. "Well, Daddy has something very important to tell you about that can't wait until I come home. Remember when you were sad because you wanted to have a brother, but Mommy went to heaven so you thought you couldn't ever have a brother now? Well, sometimes there are little boys who don't have a mommy and daddy to take care of them anymore, and they need to join a family that needs to have a new brother. Do you understand Buddy?"**

"**Did you find me a brother Daddy? Is he a big brother or a baby brother? Is he coming home soon? What if he doesn't like me….but I'll let him play with all my toys, so then he'll like me. Wow Daddy, thank-you!" exclaimed the excited boy. "Aunt Jessie! Daddy's gonna bring me home a brother! And we're gonna play super heroes, and soldiers, and trucks, and make a fort!"**

"**I'm glad you are so happy. Remember that Daddy still loves you just as much, OK? His name is Spencer, and he is a little older than you, but he is still littler than you, because he was with a man who was really mean to him and didn't give him enough to eat…" "That's OK, I'll protect him! And I'll give Spencer some of my food so he'll grow bigger!" interrupted a thrilled Jack.**

"**That's OK Buddy, we have enough food for both of you to grow big and strong." laughed Hotch. "But he is going to need you to teach him how to have fun and play, OK? And it's good you want to protect him. You know how very proud of you I am, don't you? And how much I love you?"**

"**Uh Huh! I love you too Daddy. Aunt Jessie says time for bed now. Good night Daddy!"**

"**Good night Buddy. Give the phone to Aunt Jessie Please?" responded a grinning Hotch. "Hi, Jessica? So much for all the worry. I know I'm asking a lot of you, and you've already been so good to us….thank-you so much! I'll let you know when we're ready to head home. He's undersize, so he'll fit some of Jack's things from when he was three and four. Haley kept that stuff in the top of the hall closet in a blue storage bin. Do you think we should put the boys in separate rooms or together with bunk beds? There's just so much to figure out now."**

"**It's going to be ok Aaron, just relax. I'll give it some thought and have recommendations for you when you call tomorrow night. Now get some sleep. You sound exhausted." Soothed his sister-in-law. "You're right, I am" Hotch admitted. "Talk to you tomorrow. Have I told you recently how wonderful you are?" **

"**You have. Please remember that it is my pleasure to help-you and Jack are family, and Spencer will be too. Now Goodnight." Responded Jessica, as she hung up.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Greetings Dear Readers. I apologize for the time between postings. Thank-you for all of your support. Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or cannon characters. I do own Nurse Ann **

**Chapter 16-The Night Continues**

"So, how did it go?" inquired Rossi as Hotch re-entered the sitting room. "A lot better than I expected" responded the section chief. "I suspect things will get a bit rockier when Jack has to actually share my time with Spencer, but for now he is very excited about having a brother. Jessica was wonderful about it. I am a lucky man."

"You are" responded Rossi with a slight uncharacteristic wistfulness. "Hey-remember that you're the Godfather Dave" reminded the young father, "and that goes for Jack too. In fact, I need to make it official, for both the boys. You the Godfather and Jessica the Godmother. Between you two I'll never have to worry about their future if something happened to me."

"That you won't" confirmed the pleased older man, "that you won't. And-thanks." Hotch nodded and smiled.

Emily wandered back into the sitting area, as Ann had finished eating and returned to Spencer, urging Prentiss to get some rest. "Hey Hotch, I'm back. What next?" she inquired.

One look at the bags under her eyes had Hotch making his decision. "Let's see what JJ got from Garcia and then break for the night. We'll have Ann with Spencer and an LVPD officer at the elevator. I'll sleep in Spencer's room, JJ and Prentiss in one bedroom, Dave and Morgan in the other." All were nodding agreement as JJ and Morgan both returned to the group. "Ok JJ, let's hear it, then we'll all go get some sleep. What has Garcia found?" addressed the tired section chief.

"Pen had just received an Interpol report identifying 6 of the submitted drawings as matching women reported missing from Eastern Europe over the past 3 years. Their names and all available information will be faxed to us by 0600. Four of the women had reportedly responded to an advertisement seeking commercial models and two responded to ads for nightclub singers. According to Andy Swan's unit these are 2 of the oldest tricks in the human trafficker's book. They get the girls over to the United States, then confiscate their passport and force them into the sex trade. Many are sold into brothels or worse. Interpol is asking for any more drawings, as there are over 200 unsolved missing young women on their books over the last year alone." JJ reported.

"We'll ask Spencer to draw the rest of the women he remembers seeing tomorrow. The kid has had a traumatic couple of days and needs some rest. We all do. See you here at 0800. Morgan, you're with Rossi, JJ with Emily. See you in the morning." Hotch directed, and retreated to Spencer's room. He found the child to be sleeping peacefully, and Ann engrossed in her documentations, so he took off his jacket and tie and lay down on the bed near his new son, falling fast asleep. Ann smiled fondly at the sight and covered the sleeping man with a blanket before returning to her charting. Soon the only noises heard in the suite were soft snores and the ticking of clocks.

"NOOOO! Please, no! NOOOOO! Stop! It Hurts! Don't hurt boy-please boy been good!" screamed a terrified young voice, splitting the peaceful night. Aaron sprang instantly from his bed, tossing aside the blanket, and rushed to Spencer's side. He gently shook the boy's shoulder, calling his name and urging him to wake. When the screaming continued, he grasped both the child's shoulders, shaking him and calling out "Spencer, wake up! It's just a dream, you are safe. Daddy's here, you are safe! Wake up for Daddy!" The startled nurse stood nearby, ready to intervene if necessary, but thankfully the boy woke, launching himself onto Aaron and flinging his little arms around his protector's neck.

"Daaadeeee" he cried hysterically, "THE MAN was alive again, and him was cutting Spencer, and, and, it hurt, and, and there was blood, and then, and then,….." the terrified child trailed off into tears and sobs. "It's ok" soothed Hotch as he gathered the distraught child into his arms and held him, gently rocking him forward and back. "Daddy's got you, you're safe. The man is dead forever-he is not coming back, I promise. And Daddy will protect you. So will Uncle Dave and Uncle Derek, Aunt Emily and Aunt JJ, OK buddy? You are totally safe now. No more bad guys will get you, right Nurse Ann?

"That's right," Ann affirmed. "You are totally safe sweetheart. Your family is here to protect you, and so am I. And there is a brave policeman on guard too, OK? We are all here to keep you safe honey. Just relax, and try to go back to sleep. Nobody will hurt you." Urged Nurse Ann.

"No!" the boy cried. "Don't wanna sleep. Scared! No more dreams. Dreams bad."

"OK buddy. Do you want to watch TV for a little while then?" Suggested the resourceful leader. "Uhn Huhn" replied the child, and Hotch found a documentary on the origins of the printed word, expecting the child to become bored and fall back to sleep. Not hardly. His big brown eyes widened further with amazement as the program continued, and by the time the show recounted the printing of the Guttenburg Bible, he began to babble in excitement.

"Ok, time for plan B" murmured Ann, as she made her way to the telephone. 10 minutes later, 2 transport runners appeared with a rocking chair, and brought it into Spencer's room. Ann thanked them profusely and sent them along with some of the left over Chinese food. Ann picked up Spencer and settled him into her lap as she settled into the chair and asked him about the program hat had just ceased. As the boy reviewed the program with her while she rocked him, Ann clicked off the TV, and signaled Aaron to dim the lights. After about 10 minutes of rocking, the child fell back to sleep. Ann gently returned him to his bed, and suggested to Hotch that he get a bit more rest also. Soon the only sounds were once again soft snores, ticking clocks, and the quiet clicking of Ann's keyboard.


End file.
